Merry Go Round of Love
by angst is good for the soul
Summary: The angst and drama that is Rayna and Deacon's relationship in Season 4 Nashville.
1. Chapter 1

Rayna nuzzled her face into her pillow, trying to delay the inevitable. Murmuring softly, she reached her hand across the bed searching for that comforting warmth. Her hand skates across the cold sheets in ever widening circles searching, frantically hoping. Opening her eyes, she blinked against the brightness of the morning light. Sadness washed through her as the reality of the situation settled over her. Tears well in her eyes as she is confronted once again with the emptiness of her bed. Rolling over to that side of the bed, she pressed her face into the pillow. Inhaling deeply, she is disappointed that there is only a faint trace of Deacon lingering on the cotton. Whimpering in agony, she hugs the pillow tightly to her. Her whole body ached with longing. She wanted to be encased in a pair of strong arms, not pathetically hugging Deacon's pillow to her.

The photo of the four of them from the weekend at the cabin, sitting on his bedside table added fuel to her misery. Picking up the photo, she runs her fingers over it. They were all pulling faces at the camera, clearly enjoying each other's company. Rayna wanted that life again. She wanted the promise of a happy life that the new liver for Deacon was meant offer them, instead she was left feeling hollow. She could still feel the terror washing over her, as Caleb walked into the waiting room. Her heart had dropped into her stomach, as she fought the urge to throw up. She wasn't ready to let him go. Her mind was a fog as Caleb lead her out of the room. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest, beating out a rhythm that screamed 'no, no, no' over and over. She could see Caleb's lips moving but she had no idea what he was telling her. Her eyes were wide in fright as they skipped around the room, looking at anything other than Caleb. Her heart stopped beating and she gasped as she heard the word, 'Beverley'. She snapped her eyes back to the man standing in front of her, looking at her expectantly.

Her voice was crackly as she asked hopefully, "What?"

Caleb cleared his throat, as he prepared to tell her the terrible news again.

"Um, the surgery went well but as they were finishing up there were some complications. An aneurysm burst, resulting in Beverley being in a coma."

Rayna's heart started beating faster, as the news sunk in. She knew that she should be more upset by the news but at the moment all she could think was, 'it's not him, it's not him'.

"Deacon?"

"His operation went smoothly, he should be moved out of recovery shortly. I will come and get you". Caleb squeezed her hand, where she had reached out and grabbed his arm. He gave her a quick smile to reassure her that Deacon was ok. Rayna felt her legs giving way under her. Caleb led her to the nearby chairs, where she collapse under the onslaught of emotions. Rayna bit down on her clenched hands as tears ran down her face, knowing how close she had come to losing Deacon.

"I..I have to get back, will you be ok or did you want me to get someone?"

Rayna shook her head "I'll be ok. Thank you."

She watched his retreating back before taking a deep breath. Standing on shaking legs, she slowly made her way back to the waiting room, back to Scarlett and the girls.

Rolling over onto her back Rayna stared at the ceiling. Ever since Deacon woke from the operation, they have been struggling to get back their rhythm. Plucking at the bed covers, she was frustrated. She missed Deacon. She missed waking up next to him, missed sitting next to him in silence as they read the morning papers. She missed her best friend. She couldn't remember the last time they held each other as they fell asleep. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she had fallen asleep with him in her bed. The guilt he felt at Beverley's coma had driven a sliver of a divide between them. He had spent every minute at Beverley's bedside, often spending the night sleeping in the chair at her side gripping her hand.

When Beverley awoke, Rayna felt an element of relief that it would now mean that Deacon would be spending time at home with his family. She needed him by her side. She knew that she was struggling to hold everything together. Luckily Bucky picked up her slack with Highway 65, but the girls were hurting. Rayna tried her best to guide them with everything that they were going through. But how do you prepare your children to deal with seeing their Dad escorted by the FBI to jail, let alone seeing it being broadcasted all over the TV?

Teddy was refusing to see the girls, stating that he didn't want them to see him like that. Rayna shook her head at the state of her life at the moment. The two men in her life, who were meant to help and support her in raising the girls were both absent. Teddy with his pathetic excuses in jail and Deacon had disappeared into himself as he struggled to deal with Beverley's death. Tears prickled her eyes as the hurt washed over her. Rayna knew she was being unreasonable, but she was exhausted. She was tired of being strong for everyone. She wanted to pass the baton onto someone else. Whenever anything got too overwhelming for her in the past, she always turned to Deacon. Even when those issues involved him, she was always able to talk to him about it. She had tried to be understanding and supportive for him, but he just pushed her away and retreated further into his anger.

It scared her seeing him so angry towards Scarlett. Rayna knew that he wouldn't turn to alcohol but that didn't mean that he wouldn't find some other destructive way to lessen his pain. After struggling for so long to get to this point, she didn't want their happiness ripped away. Hot tears snaked down her face, as she thought back to the night after Beverley's funeral. Deacon had disappeared shortly after they returned home from the gravesite. He didn't say where he was going, he just grabbed his car keys as he pushed past her, ignoring her pleads for him to tell her where he was going. She thought he had changed his mind as he hovered in their bedroom door way, her tears by that stage had turned into loud sobs. Without once looking at her, he stated without emotion,

"I can't do this."

Rayna's legs gave way and she crumpled to the ground. Her breathing was ragged as her heart came close to breaking. Deep within her, she knew that he was acting out of pain but every nightmare of hers came rushing forward. She had tried to maintain a level of normality for Maddie and Daphne, spending a quiet night watching movies all the while the panic inside her grew. That night she laid in their bed with her emotions on edge unsure of what was to come. She had been in similar situations so often in the past that she had conceived every possible scenario in her head as the hours slowly ticked by. She wasn't sure what time she finally fell asleep but seeing Deacon sitting on the edge of the bed as she woke, she thought she was dreaming at first. He was still bitter and angry, but as she wrapped herself around him and comforted him as much as possible she felt relief. Relief that he had found his way back to her. It gave her hope that they would find their way pass this to claim that happy future together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait between chapters. Struggled with this chapter plus a lot of stuff to juggle in real life. Hope the wait is worth it. I have finally worked out the direction I want the story to go in, and especially with the say the show is heading think we might need some quality Rayna and Deacon moments.**

 **Warning this chapter contains semi adult themes and language... consider yourself warned!**

 **Enjoy and all feedback/reviews welcomed.**

* * *

Rayna sighed as she reluctantly dragged herself out of bed. She reached for an old flannel shirt of Deacon's. Slipping it on she was instantly encased in the safety that being wrapped in Deacon's arms brought. She rubbed her face against the worn material enjoying the lingering scent of him, making her miss him even more. The morning light was struggling to take hold as she walked into the semi darkness of the kitchen. Not bothering to turn the light on she looked around the empty room. She could see evidence of Deacon everywhere from the scraps of paper with song lyrics scattered on the kitchen bench to his favourite coffee cup. Loading the coffee machine, she lend against the bench waiting while watching the light fill the room.

Grabbing her coffee she made her way over to the island bench. Hugging her mug, she welcomed the warmth as it filtered through her. She glanced down at the pile of papers left by Deacon. His distinctive handwriting sat side by side hand drawn melodies of hastily composed licks of songs. It had taken Rayna a while to get accustomed to the associated mess living with Deacon bought. Teddy had always been tidy. He always made sure everything went back in its place, whereas Deacon, especially when writing, tended to leave a trail of music in every room of the house. After living with Teddy for 14 years Rayna had become much more organised than her younger self. At first it drove her crazy, constantly finding screwed up pieces of paper tucked between the couch cushions, but over time she mellowed and accepted it as part of living with Deacon. If having him in her life meant a bit of mess, she was more than happy to oblige.

Normally not a morning person, this morning she was happy to have some quiet time alone before the demands of the day wore her down. Signing Markus to Highway 65 was a scoop for her. It had created some much needed positive publicity but as she was slowly learning, it also came at a cost. Whether it was because he had jumped music streams or whether it was part of his personality, Markus was proving to be more time consuming that any other artist on the label. Rayna counted her blessing that Bucky was so dependable and that she could trust him completely. Markus had blown off all the producers they had organised for him to meet and agreed to work with Avery, but after one session he had fired him. Rayna had a meeting later with Bucky to try and work out what had happened. Avery Barkly was a brilliant young producer and she had no doubt that he would be able to produce an album to put Markus on the country music map. Rubbing her temple she could already feel the tension building. Sighing she hugged the warm mug close to her, missing Deacon even more. Having him to talk to about Highway 65 music business helped her make smarter choices.

Beverley's death had created a tension between her and Deacon. She knew he was hurting and she wanted to help but he was determined to push her away. His anger at Scarlett was also affecting the whole family. He was short with the girls, yelling at them for no reason. He would often storm out of the house not telling her where he was going, and then return late in the night with no explanation. Rayna knew that he had to deal with the issues surrounding Beverley's untimely death, and he also had to deal with the guilt associated with receiving her liver. Going to Natchez to pack her house up with Scarlett seemed to help repair some of the rift between those two but Rayna needed him by her side. He was her rock. Through all they had been through over the years, he was always the one who gave her the strength to believe in herself. She knew that she was capable of being strong on her own, but he was always there to shoulder the weight with her.

Tracing her fingers over he's handwriting, Rayna smiled shyly as she realised he was due to come home today. She had missed him. Every fibre of her being ached to be near him again. This was the longest they had been apart since they had finally found their way back to each other. He had called her every night from Natchez but she longed to hear his voice caressing her as he hugged her tight against him. Rayna laughed out loud at her thoughts, she sounded like a love sick teenage girl. She sounded as melodramatic as Maddie. Groaning at the thought of her oldest daughter's behaviour, Rayna quickly accepted that today was going to be another headache inducing day. She had been so angry at Maddie when she picked her up from the airport late last night, that she hadn't even been able to see clearly. When Luke told her that Maddie had gotten on stage with Juliette to perform a duet she was angry but after seeing the footage she was furious. As a mother she wanted to protect Maddie from the world and also as an artist she wanted to protect her from the ruthlessness of an industry that is capable of destroying her.

The ringing of her phone, interrupted any further thoughts about what to do with Maddie. Smiling, she picked it up,

"Hey… I was just thinking about you"

A deep sultry laugh on the other end of the phone, sent shivers down her back and made her toes curl.

"Hmmm and I'm thinking about you now. What are you wearing Ray?"

Rayna choked out a laugh, as she glanced down at her naked legs barely covered by his old shirt.

In a sultry voice, she purred "Oh, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise"

Licking her lips, she dropped her voice even lower as she breathless breathed out

"…you will discover tonight exactly what I'm wearing."

Rayna could hear his ragged breathing on the other end of the phone. Biting down on her lip, she squirmed on her chair. Just hearing his voice on the phone was driving her mad, she wanted to feel his hands on her and taste him on her lips.

"Ray" he whispered frantically back at her.

"Hmm…yes"

Rayna could hear noises in the background along with muffled voices. A smothered curse from Deacon, accompanied a large crash indicated to her that he was moving somewhere more private. She smirked to herself as she took another sip of her coffee. That would teach him to tease her when her hormones were ready to explode.

"Jesus Ray! Are you trying to kill me?"

Rayna gave a throaty laugh that held a promise of what was to come. Rayna's pupils dilated as she teased her fingers over her throat, imagining his lips caressing her. Her breath was shallow and rapid as she exclaimed,

"Oh Babe, just you wait… I have plans for you that will make your toes curl."

Deacon's guttural response resonated through her, making her body flush with desire. Her fingers brushed accidently against her aching nipples causing her to gasp and breathlessly moaned into the phone. Hearing him groaning back, she trailed her fingers down her body. Her fingers swept along her bare legs, sweeping closer and closer to her throbbing centre. She bit down on her lip painfully, as her fingers danced along the lacy edge of her shorts. Her body was responding to Deacon's breath on the other end of the phone, she was poised to explode. The heady combination of Deacon's breath in her ear and thoughts of his hands on her body was flaming her desire.

"Ray" he whimpered at her.

Panting for breath, she threw her head back as she cupped her swollen breast.

"Jesus Deacon…. I need, "she moaned, "I want you… god I need to feel you…"

Startled by the sound of feet stomping down the stairs, Rayna dropped the phone in shock as Maddie stormed into the kitchen. Thankfully her eldest daughter didn't look in her direction, because Rayna's face was flushed and her breathing was ragged.

"Ray? Ray?"

Rayna blinked in confusion as she frantically picked the phone up.

Whispering in a hush tone, "Fuck Deacon…. Maddie just walked in on me."

Deacon was silent for a moment before he roared with laughter.

"It's not funny damn it." Rayna furiously exclaimed, "What would have happened if she walked in a minute later? Stop laughing"

"Oh Ray, I promise I will make it up to you tonight."

Rayna hung up and silently watched Maddie moving around the kitchen. She sighed as her eldest daughter slammed things down and stomped about. Rayna rubbed her temples as she contemplated the best way to talk to Maddie. What she was quickly realising is that Maddie had her father's temper. Deacon was also prone to anger if he felt he was being wronged. Rayna had always admired that quality in him. He always stood up for what he believed in and refused to let anyone push him around. Sure there were times when that got him in trouble, and it usually also meant she had to bail him out of jail, but over the years he had learned to control it.

Throw teenage angst into the mix and you had a volatile mix. Maddie gave her mother an exasperated look before she stormed out without saying a word. Rayna blinked in disbelief at the retreating figure of Maddie. Walking over to get more much needed coffee, she thought sarcastically 'Yep, today is going to be great.'

* * *

After dropping the girls at school, with Maddie still giving her the silent treatment Rayna swung by Highway 65 to try and figure out what happened between Avery and Markus. Bucky was as confused as Rayna about the whole situation. They both thought it was a good match and that it would have resulted in an amazing album. Rayna, after talking with Avery was still baffled about what happened. She knew that Markus had a reputation for being difficult, she had hoped that it had exaggerated. However after talking with Avery, Rayna was beginning to think that Markus was going to be a lot of work. Leaving messages for Markus to call her, Rayna headed back home to try and get some work done while the house was quiet.

Entering the stillness of the house, she reflected on how much her life had changed in the last six months. This is what she had always longed for. A nice quiet life with the man she loved raising their family. Her life with Luke certainly had never felt like this. No sooner had they announced their engagement than her life began spinning out of control. Prior to dating Luke, she had never had to worry about the press following her, but that soon changed after they started dating. She couldn't leave the house without a camera lens trained on her, her life was no longer her own. She loved that her and Deacon had managed to keep news of their romance out of the papers, in fact up until recently most people were unaware that he was living with her.

The beep of her text messages bought her back to the present. She dug around her bag trying to locate her phone. Smiling down at the name on the screen, she clicked to open the message just as there was a knock at the door. Walking carefully towards the front door, she read the message attached to the photo of a park bench with a broken slat.

'Good to see they still haven't repaired the damage we did'

Rayna frowned at the cryptic message while looking at the photo. She had just reached the front door as her memory provided the answer. Her face flushed with a combination of embarrassment and desire. They had broken the bench during sex. The combination of being back in Deacon's hometown for a funeral and being forced to stay with Beverly had resulted in a frantic and energetic moment out in the woods. Rayna's face was tinged with remnants of desire as she opened the door.

His eyes roamed over her face, noting how her eyes sparkled with laughter while her face, flushed a delicate pink highlighted her beauty. Markus gave her a slow smile as he leaned up against the door frame.

"Hey Rayna"

"Um, Markus? What are you doing here?" Rayna's voice betrayed a hint of confusion.

"I got your message."

Without asking for an invite, he walked past her into her house. Blinking in disbelief, Rayna closed the door and followed him into the kitchen. She watched as Markus wandered around the living room picking up the various photos and mementos she had collected over the years.

"So I wanted to find out what happened with Avery? Last time I checked things were going great. He was your man."

"Ye he was, but then he wasn't. He wasn't feeling the direction I wanted to take my music."

"Right, but he is such an amazing producer and I think if you gave it another chance you could have an incredible album."

Markus acknowledged what Rayna was saying as he walked over to the fridge and helped himself to a bottle of water.

"Help yourself"

Tipping the water in her direction in acknowledgment, "No l need someone who understands who l am and what I'm trying to say. It's like what we talked about on the plane. You got what I looking for, you understood what I was trying to say with my music. Rayna you should produce my album."

Rayna stood in her kitchen dumbfounded after Markus had left. Somehow Markus had managed to get her to agree to be his producer.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a Deacon POV chapter. I felt he had a few demons to deal with arising from the loss of Beverley. Next chapter, I promise will be centered around Rayna and Deacon.**

* * *

Deacon smiled as he pressed the send message to Rayna. He didn't believe that after all these years that the bench had not been repaired. He hadn't been back in Natchez for a long while, the last time he had spent any length of time here was after Vince's death. Grimacing he thought "it seemed like the only thing that would get him back to his hometown is someone dying". With Beverley's death any connection to Natchez had also been lost. He had been so desperate to escape from his painful childhood that he left as soon as he was legally able to, never looking back.

Both Beverley and he had left with stars in their eyes. Meeting Rayna had cemented Deacon's future in Nashville. Even before they had become romantically involved he knew that his musical career was tied to her. Beverley had taken an instant dislike to Rayna. She had seen the connection between them. She knew even at that early stage, that no one would be able to get between for long. Beverley had initially tried to separate them, but they were drawn to each other like a moth to a flame. Deacon had begged Beverley to join him on Rayna's tour but by that stage she had begun to see Scarlett's father. Deacon sighed. If only he had been able to get her to join him on that tour, how different their lives might have been.

* * *

He had needed to get out of Beverley's house, there were too many memories wrapped up there. He had resisted the idea of coming out here when Rayna first suggested it. He had been so angry with Scarlett after Beverley had died. Not only had he lost his sister but in the process he had managed to lose himself in his guilt, and lashed out at those closest to him. Spending this time with Scarlett made him realise that he should have been there for her in the end. Scarlett not only had to make that decision on her own but she when she needed him to stand next to her and lend his strength, he had abandoned her. He should have been there for her, she had been grieving the loss of her mother as well as the guilt of making that final decision.

Deacon kicked some loose gravel as he continued his walk around the small town. Nothing much had changed over the years. The same small drab houses were still standing, only now they were even more run down as unemployment struck hard. It pained Deacon to know that Beverley had hidden the truth from him. He had tried to help her whenever he could, especially when he was first starting out. Once Rayna had signed a record deal, resulting in him having a steady income he would send regular cheques to help with the bills and for Scarlett's schooling. Beverley always sent the money back. Every time he called to encourage her to let him help, she would convince him that things were going good, that she didn't need his money. She kept this charade up until he and Rayna surprised her one day on a break from touring.

* * *

Deacon was horrified to see not only the state Beverley was in, but the condition that Scarlett was living in. He smiled to himself as he remembered how swiftly Rayna took charge. She was so good with Scarlett, comforting her and assuring her that everything would be fine. Deacon's mother was too old to care for a young teenager and Scarlett didn't want to leave her mother. Rayna had found out that Scarlett would often spend time at her best friend Zoe's place when things got bad. After speaking with Zoe's parents, Deacon was able to arrange for them to step in and act as surrogate parents for Scarlett. Deacon would send them money to cover Scarlett's schooling as well as any living expenses and Scarlett would continue living with Beverley. Even though it was a dysfunctional relationship neither Rayna nor Deacon were able to convince either of them to consider alternative living arrangements. Deacon, after many arguments was able to persuade Beverley to get some help for her condition.

His traumatic childhood, as well as Vince's death had made returning to his hometown painful, and knowing that he had also failed his sister made it almost impossible. Deacon now knew that he was prone to harbour guilt and let it fester until he found some destructive outlet. In the past he would have found relief in the bottom of a bottle, but the final bout in rehab had made him aware that he needed to find heathier alternatives. He gave a sarcastic laugh, as he thought back over some of the alternatives he had tried in the early days after rehab, hell he had even tried tai chi! After one particular argument with Rayna, where they both had ended up throwing objects at the other, she had screamed that his life played like one of those pathetic country songs the record company wanted her to sing. Standing there staring at her, he realised she was right.

All his songs when they were a couple were about her and how much he loved her. Since he had left rehab he had struggled to find his voice again. He had lost Rayna and he could no longer find inspiration in a bottle. He didn't know who he was without either of them in his life. His songs had come from a place of love, now that he had loss the love of his life he didn't know what else he had to offer. He had resided himself to just being a guitar player, thinking that his time as a songwriter had passed. If he was being honest with himself, he still wrote songs about Rayna, about his love for her but it was too painful to play them. From that moment onwards Deacon wrote from his place of truth. Whether it be about love or loss, he found a way to express his pain that was not only constructive but allowed him to make enough money to support his family.

Finding out about his cancer had shaken him, but he knew that he would be able to survive anything as long as he could spare Rayna and the girls' the pain of seeing him die. He had given up hoping that he would be reunited with Rayna, but he was going to try fighting the cancer for his beautiful daughter. When Rayna had called the wedding to Luke off, a small flicker of hope ignited within. The dream of a lost love began to weave itself through his songs. The dark world that was crushing down on him as the result of the cancer diagnosis, began to fade as he had renewed faith that he would beat it, not only for Maddie but now Rayna. His family gave him the strength to believe that he could beat it.

* * *

Since getting the transplant he had felt lost. Prior to Beverley turning up, both he and Rayna had dealt with the idea that they were on borrowed time. It was a confusing time for him. Being with Rayna, being part of a family bought him a joy that he had never known before but the dark cloud of the cancer had prevented complete happiness. The confusion of emotions during that period was at some level normal for him. He had spent 15 years loving Rayna and suffering from the pain of not having her. He had been comfortable with his happiness having an element of suffering with it, he had loved Rayna from a distance for so long that it had felt normal. Realising that his future with Rayna was now without obstacles scared him. They had never had a relationship without some dark shadow threatening them. He loved her more than he could ever say but idea that they were free to love each other un-incumbent terrified him to a degree.

They had never had a relationship that wasn't overshadowed by some demon, usually at his instigation. The happiness that had engulfed him after Rayna had declared that he was the man she was choosing, had given him strength during the dark times fighting the cancer. He was able to draw on that love as well as using the pain of knowing he was dying to write his truth. After everything that had happened, he was afraid. Afraid that once the pain of losing Beverley faded, that the happiness he felt being with Rayna would stifle his song writing. He had never written from a place of pure happiness. Even when he was with Megan, the happiness he felt with her was tempered with the deep knowledge that she wasn't Rayna. Not being able to express himself through his music made him anxious. He knew that he would never drink again, he had lost too much and had too much to lose to ever travel down that destructive road again. He needed to find something to work through the conflicting emotions careening through him.

He pushed on the door and entered the sparsely populated mom and pop diner. Chewing on his lip, his brow creased deep in thought, he failed to notice Scarlett until she was standing in front of him. Startled, he blinked in confusion at Scarlett. His mind struggled to surface from his morose thoughts. He wouldn't never admit it to anyone just how much it scared him, the thought of not being able to access the creative outlet of song writing. Seeing Scarlett trying to put a brave face on for him, Deacon mustered a smile at his niece. They were both grieving a loss and they needed to lean on each other, to ensure they got through this painful period. Taking a booth, over breakfast they slow let go of the hurt they had inflicted on each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay in updating the story. Christmas is a crazy time for all, plus I'm currently caught up in all things X-files (my first fandom love). But I finally got to finish this section of the story. I have broken it up into a couple of chapters, just to make it easier to read. Enjoy, and hopefully the next part won't take me so long!**

* * *

After saying good bye to everyone at the bar, Deacon and Scarlett finally hit the road back to Nashville. He was glad that he had chance to see a side of his sister that she kept hidden. Glancing over at his niece sleeping, he was glad that she got to see that side of her mother as well. Their relationship with Beverley was so convoluted and complicated that it was good that they were able to see what her life was like away from them. Returning his focus back to the black road ahead of him, Deacon willed the highway markers to decrease faster. Now that he was heading back to Nashville, he didn't have the patience to wait to see Rayna again. He didn't think it was possible for him to miss her so much. Scratching at his tired eyes, he smirked to himself as Coleman's words sprang to mind. Maybe he was right, maybe Rayna was his addiction. The way his body was feeling at the moment he could almost believe it was an addiction.

If he could have physically made the car travel faster to get to her, he would have. He longed to be lying next to her, his arms wrapped around her with his face buried in her hair. Watching her wake up was one of the joys of his life, her blue eyes blinking in disbelief as she slowly recognised that he was lying next to her. The slow smile that graced her face as she realised she wasn't dreaming made his heart swell until he thought it would burst from his chest. He loved the tender kisses he bestowed on her as way of a morning greeting. Deacon knew that if he had died on that operating table, he would have died a lucky man. Knowing that Rayna loved him, that would have sustained him into the next life and the one after.

The miles blended into one another and he breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled the truck to a stop in front of his old house. Looking up at the dark building, he was startled to realise that he no longer considered this his home. He honestly never thought that he would consider the Belle Mead mansion his home, but that was where his family was. Gently shaking Scarlett awake, they both made their way up the steps to the house. It was too late for either of them to go to their respective home, besides they needed to be back here later on to unload the trailer. Yawning Deacon fumbled to find the light switch as Scarlett swayed against him. It had been an emotional couple of days as they attempted to heal a life time of hurt. Deacon kissed her forehead and gently pushed her in the direction of her room. Scarlett waved a tired arm at him as she shuffled to her old room. Deacon gave her retreating back a tired smile before he staggered into his bedroom.

* * *

Rayna ushered the girls into the Stageshow rehearsal space. The look on Maddie's face indicated that she wasn't happy with being forced to come along today. Rayna glanced at her younger daughter, as she placed her hand on her back to gently guide her forward. She was worried about Daphne. She had been unusually quiet. Daphne was usually a happy child, always cheerful and full of life. This last week she had been withdrawn, Rayna could hardly get her to tell her about her day at school. Rayna ran her hand over Daphne's long hair as they entered the studio. She smiled down at her daughter, hoping to see a glimpse of joy. Daphne looked up at her mother with sad eyes,

"This should be fun; don't you think Daph?"

Daphne gave her mom a brief smile, before looking back down at the ground. Rayna's heart ached seeing her like this. She had asked Maddie what was going on with her sister, but she replied with her now familiar sass and walked out on her. She had tried to get Daphne to open up and talk to her about what was bothering her, but she insisted that she was fine. Rounding the corner, they came upon what could only be described as organised chaos. There were various musical instruments scattered around the studio interspersed with wrappers from fast food outlets. Markus was on stage holding court while the session musicians had a slightly bored look on their faces.

* * *

Rayna ushered the girls over to the couch, which was surprisingly clear of rubbish. Markus sensing the band's distraction turned around and watched as Rayna settled her daughters. His eyes roamed over her while she was distracted. His eyes traced over her long legs, caressing her womanly curves before halting on her face. Her blue eyes sparkled warmth as she greeted the band, many who had worked with her on various projects over the years. Her eyes held that warm as she turned towards Markus. Jumping off the stage, he rushed over and folded her into a hug. He was a naturally an exuberant person, but whenever he was around Rayna he felt equal parts of nerves and desire.

Rayna pulled back, releasing Markus' hold on her before turning to introduce him to the girls. For the first time in ages, Maddie's face showed something other than annoyance at her mother. She was practically bouncing on her feet with enthusiasm. When Markus mentioned that he had seen her performance with Juliette, she threw Rayna a 'told you so' look. Daphne was polite to Markus as he asked her some questions, but as soon as he turned his attention back to Rayna, Daphne retreated onto the couch.

Rayna moved closer to the stage, listening carefully to the song Markus was playing. It was a good song, but it sounded like all his previous music. When Rayna signed him to Highway 65 they had both agreed on the direction they wanted to take his music, this was not that vision. Markus bounced off the stage, pleased with his performance. Rayna smiled at his excitement, before replacing it with a slight frown. She knew that she would have to tread carefully if she was going to persuade Markus to return to the vision they both had for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Rayna rubbed at her temples, trying to will some of the tension away. Today was not turning out how she had envisioned. Deacon was meant to be home today. She sighed silently to herself. She had no idea when he was due back, he had rung late yesterday excited about honouring Beverley and that he would be staying at least another day. Glancing down at her phone, judging by the lateness of the day, she doubted he would be home today. Biting down on her lip, Rayna struggled to prevent the unexpected tears from spilling, she was miserable that Deacon was once again not going to be home. This wasn't how it was meant to be. He got the new liver. They were meant to have the happily ever after. They had suffered enough; this was meant to be their time. All she wanted to do now, was to go home and forget about everything. She just wanted to soak in the bath and escape from reality for a while.

Her patience had been tested today, first with Maddie's constant attitude towards her and then Markus resisting every suggestion she made. The only highlight as far as she could tell, was that Daphne had finally opened up to her. The fact that it was Maddie's talent that had finally convinced Markus to change his mind, just made the whole situation with her more difficult. She needed Deacon more than anything at the moment, he was always her sounding board. She had always relied on him to give her sound advice, to steer her on the right path. Rayna could feel herself falling into that pit of despair, when things started to overwhelm her. The last time this happened was shortly after Teddy asked for a divorce, and her and Deacon were estranged. Not having him in her life had created a void allowing everything else to overwhelm her, resulting in her freezing on stage.

"MOM"

Hearing Daphne demand her attention returned her thoughts back to the present.

"Can we go?"

Not trusting her voice to betray her emotional state, she nodded at her youngest daughter. Daphne grabbed her stuff and came and stood next to her mother. Clearing her throat, Rayna turned towards Markus and Maddie. Rayna rolled her eyes at how animated her eldest daughter was being; she used to be like that with her.

"Maddie grab your stuff we are heading home."

Maddie threw her mother an irritated look before stomping over to grab her stuff. Rayna's eyes tracked her daughter's movements as she stormed off towards the car. Daphne slowly made to follow her sister. Rayna smiled weakly at Markus in apology.

"Sorry. I really do need to get them home but we got some great work done today."

"Yeah no problem Ray. We can pick up again tomorrow."

Rayna's heart clenched at Markus' use of Deacon's nickname for her. She nodded absent mindlessly while longing to see Deacon.

"Sure. Just check with the guys and make sure they are free and call Bucky to book the space. You should call it a day as well. Get some rest. You are no good if you wear yourself out."

"Na, I want to get this right. I'm so close."

"Markus, go home. You can't force the process. Trust that it will happen. You need sleep, you look exhausted." Rayna gently squeezed his arm, before grabbing her bag off the couch. "Treat yourself, take the night off. You will see, tomorrow it will all fall into place."

Laughing softly at her concern, she reminded him more of a mother than a record producer at the moment.

"Yes ma'am."

Rayna slapped his arm at his sass.

"I will catch you tomorrow."

* * *

Deacon pulled open the door to Soundstage. It felt like ages since he had last stepped foot in here. He missed the days of sitting around playing music with Rayna. Hell if he was being honest, he just missed Rayna. He knew he had been distant with her since waking from his operation, even more so since Beverley's death. But he intended to make it up to her.

Deacon's smile lit up his entire face as his daughter turned the corner.

"Hey"

Maddie frowned at her dad before muttering a response.

"Hey, what's wrong?

Maddie rolled her eyes at him before answering.

"Um, how about you and Mom grounding me and taking my phone off me?"

"Maddie, you know why we did that. You betrayed our trust in you."

"You both treat me like I'm a kid. I'm not, I'm sixteen I can make my own decisions."

"Maddie, this is neither the time or place for this discussion. Why don't we continue this at home?"

"Whatever! I'm going to wait in the car."

"Maddie!" Deacon stared in disbelief at the retreating back of his daughter. She had been so argumentative lately. Deacon rubbed his forehead as he contemplated Maddie's recent change in behaviour.

* * *

"Deacon!"

Deacon soon felt two small arms hugging him tightly.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you going?" He kissed the top of her head.

He felt her nod against him in response.

"Daph, are you ok?" Deacon pulled back to look more closely at her. Her eyes were full of tears as she nodded at him. "Oh sweetheart" He pulled her back in for a hug, lifting her off the ground as he swung her around. Her feet flying outwards as she squealed in surprised. Placing her gently back on the ground, he worriedly asked,

"Now, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"It's nothing. I'm ok...I missed you Deacon"

She hugged him tightly again. Deacon smiled at her attempt at changing the subject.

"I missed you too sweetheart."

"I'm going to wait in the car, Mom won't be too long. She is talking to Markus."

Deacon leaned against the wall. Content to wait for Rayna. He wasn't in the mood to make small talk with Markus. All he wanted was to see Ray.


	6. Chapter 6

Deacon could hear her voice getting nearer. He could hear muffled conversation and he assumed she was talking with Markus. Deacon pushed off the wall, preparing to meet Markus. He was pleasantly surprised when she turned the corner alone. Their eyes locked and their smiles registered the joy they both felt upon seeing each other. They slowly began moving towards each other, each step becoming faster and faster until they were suddenly wrapped in each other's arms. They both breathed deeply, embracing the feel of familiar arms helping carry the weight of reality. Their lips found each other. Rayna almost cried at the exquisite tenderness of their kiss. Deacon lips were wordlessly expressing what she was feeling.

Slowly they pulled back, reluctant to allow reality back into their world. Rayna traced her fingers softly over his face, scratching at his stubble before caressing his bottom lip. Deacon tucked a stray piece of hair back behind her ear, enjoying the feeling of having her close again. He bought her hand to his lips, kissing the middle of her palm.

"God, I've missed you Ray" his voice thick with emotion. Cupping his face with both hands, Rayna punctuates her words with kisses.

"So much Deacon, I've missed you so much."

Rayna threaded her arms around Deacon, pulling him flush against her. Her fingers threaded through the short hair at the base of his neck. A soft moan escaped her as Deacon deepened the kiss. His weight moved her slowly backwards until she felt the solid weight of the wall behind her. Her hands roamed over his back clawing at his shirt, itching to touch his skin. Her fingers bunched the material as she groaned in frustration. She felt giddy from the heady mix of being surrounded by Deacon's familiar arms as well as his intoxicating taste. She was like an addict. He was her drug and she never wanted to quit.

Deacon pressed her against the wall, pining her firmly under his weight. His mouth claimed ownership of hers. He wanted to sink into her and never surface. He growled against her lips as his tongue duelled with hers. His fingers twisted in her hair, holding her head still as he kissed her deeply. His lips traced a path down her neck, as his teeth nipped gently at the soft skin there.

Rayna gasped at the feel of his teeth on her skin. Pulling on his hair, she bought their faces level. They were both breathing rapidly, their skin flushed with desire. Deacon watched as Rayna licked her lips, causing his breath to catch in his throat. His eyes darkened with passion, locking with hers as he slowly inched his lips closer to hers.

"Deacon", Rayna pleaded against his lips. "The girls…" the rest of her sentence was lost as Deacon once again thoroughly kissed her. Breathlessly breaking their kiss, Deacon lent his forehead against hers as he panted trying to regain his breath.

"Ray, you better go now. Otherwise I will be dragging you into the nearest utility room."

Rayna snorted at his statement. They had certainly seen the inside of a few utility rooms over the years. Pushing up against him with her hands, she forced him to take a few steps backwards. Smiling shyly at the smug look on his face, she didn't need a mirror to know that she had the appearance of someone who had been thoroughly kissed.

She playfully slapped at him, "Shut up."

"What? I didn't say anything!" Deacon innocently asked her.

Rayna twerked a sideways smirk at him. He could be such a smug bastard sometimes. He knew the effect he had on her. He had confessed early on when they were dating that he loved how her skin flushed with desire, letting everyone know not only what they had been doing but that he was the cause of it. If he knew he could get away with it, he would also leave more permanent marks on her skin, branding her as his. He knew it was primitive caveman behaviour, but the thought that by doing so he saying this is mine often overtook his logical thought. Rayna would often scream in horror the next day as she was force to come up with elaborate ways to cover the marks up, but he secretly suspected she also loved the marks he left.

Rayna threaded her fingers with his, as she swung their hands together,

"So I will see you at home?"

Raising their combined hands, Deacon kissed her knuckles before answering.

"Ye, I need to go run some chores but I will be home for dinner."

His eyes traced over her face, his face showing a hint of sadness.

"God, I missed you so much." He kissed her lips gently once more, before tugging her towards the door. Side by side they walked out of Soundstage, his arm hugging her to his side where she fitted seamlessly.

* * *

Markus slunk back into the empty rehearsal space. He had heard from various people how strong the connection was between Rayna and Deacon, but he had never witnessed it. He was all set to walk out with her, but cursing himself, he had to run back to grab his keys before running to catch up with Rayna. Turning the corner, he slowed his pace as he watched their reunion. There was no denying that they had a connection but he and Rayna also had something going on. He had also heard that Deacon and Rayna had a volatile relationship. In fact, they had only been together for the last six months.

Flopping down on the rehearsal couch, Markus ran through what he knew about Deacon. People in the industry talked about his ability as a songwriter in the hushed tone normally reserved for the country legends. He knew that they had both started out together, but he also knew that Rayna had been married for 13 years to the ex-mayor, before being engaged to Luke Wheeler. Rumour had it that she had called it off because of Deacon, but a quick internet search had told him that she didn't start seeing Deacon until three months later. Chewing on his lip, there was no denying they had passion but he wasn't convinced about the strength of the relationship. Rayna hadn't rebuffed his attention, in fact she appeared to enjoy his company. His mind made up, Markus grabbed his keys and headed out to his car. He could see no reason why he shouldn't pursue something other than a musical relationship with Rayna.


	7. Chapter 7

***** Please note, some adult situations follow. Please skip this chapter if you don't enjoy reading such things.**

* * *

"Hmmm…arh..um. Yep. Hmm, maybe"

Deacon looked up as Rayna walked into their bedroom. She was frowning at what the person on the other end was saying to her. She rolled her eyes at Deacon before sitting down on the edge of their bed to kick her shoes off.

"Ye I understand what you are saying Markus, but I don't think that is the way we should go. What you did today was perfect. Hmmm, ye….sure." Deacon laughed under his breath as Rayna mouthed a silent 'sorry', before pacing around the bedroom. He didn't know how she managed to remain calm when dealing with difficult musicians. He had barely controlled his frustration when he toured with Juliette and he wasn't even going to contemplate the time he had spent with the Rebel Kings. There was no doubt about it, Rayna definitely had the patience of a saint. He snorted, as he thought she must have to be to put up with him all these years.

Picking up the contract for the bar he resumed reading, half listening to Rayna on the phone. Rayna continued trying to reason with Markus, and judging from the tone of her voice, he would say that Markus was close to pushing her over the edge. Rayna gave a little scream as she stormed across the room, her face suggesting that she was ready to kill someone.

Slamming her phone down on the bedside table, she threw Deacon a look that suggested he not say anything. Swallowing his laughter, he watched as she stormed into the bathroom. He could hear her slamming draws closed and muttering under her breath.

"Ray?"

"He is going to be the death of me" was the muttered response he got from her.

"Why? What did he do?"

Storming out of the bathroom Rayna waved her toothbrush around, punctuating her words "I swear it's like having a third child dealing with Markus."

Peering over his glasses at her, he took in her agitated state. Markus certainly had pressed all her buttons. He hadn't seen her this angry in a long time. Smirking unconsciously, he realised that he was the last person who had pissed her off this much.

"Give him time Ray. He will soon learn he can't win against you!"

"Ha!" rolling her eyes at him, she walked back into the bathroom. "You're hysterical Deacon."

Deacon chuckled to himself, he certainly thought he was amusing. He could still hear muffled noises coming from Rayna. Now he was intrigued about what Markus had said to her. Rayna normally didn't hold onto her anger for long and was generally able to move on quickly; well other than her anger against him. She didn't take offence at much, after all it was just business.

* * *

He glanced over at the doorway. Rayna was leaning against it rubbing moisturiser into her arms. She was frowning as she worked things over in her mind.

"So what happened? What did he say?"

"It's nothing. I just over reacted that's all."

"Come on Ray. You can't bull shit me. It takes a lot to get to you."

Rayna rubbed at her forehead, before telling Deacon what had happened with Markus.

"Markus said that I had no idea what was a great song, and what would move on the charts. That things have changed. It's nothing. I just took it the wrong way, and he apologised straight after but you know…. it just bugged me."

"Oh babe. He doesn't know what he is talking about. You have always had an ear for what would work or not. I would trust your judgement over any of the top music producers."

Rayna smiled at his attempt to make her feel better.

"You are bias."

"Well yes and I am sleeping with the producer in question. Ray, come here." Deacon jerks his head at her.

Rayna bit her lip at his comment and slowly made her way over to his side. Standing between his legs she smiled tentatively at him.

"BUT I stand by my statement. Ray, you have always been able to pin point what was wrong in a song and what it needed to make it better. Don't let some punk undermine your confidence."

Rayna lent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

Deacon trailed his hands up and down her bare legs, basking in the feel of her silky skin. His fingers teased the edges of her underwear.

"Did you want me to go round and beat his sorry arse for you?"

Rayna shivered at the feel of his fingers cupping her butt cheeks. Her fingers involuntarily twitched against his shoulders as he gripped and pulled her closer to him. Looking down at his upturned face, her heart swelled with love. Even though he was joking about beating Markus up, she knew that he would do anything to ensure her happiness. Placing a soft kiss on his lips she smiled. Smoothing a lock of his hair off his forehead,

"Thank you for wanting to be my knight in shining armour, but I don't think that will be necessary this time."

Deacon's lips twitched in amusement.

"Are you sure Ray. Ask Luke, I have a mean right hook!"

Rayna choked out a laugh and hugged him to her. His arms laced around her as he rested his chin against her stomach. He looked so adorable peering up at her, with his reading glasses on and an earnest look upon his face. Cupping his face, Rayna once again kissed his soft lips. Peppering them with light kisses, she lavished him with love. No one else had ever made her feel so safe. Knowing that he would defend her, even with violence, made her feel cherished. She knew in her gut that it was primitive and in the past it frustrated her that Deacon would punch anyone who even insulted her, but it also made her treasured.

* * *

Trailing her fingers over his face, Rayna stared down at the face who meant all the world to her. Here he was, the man who had stolen her heart and refused to give it back. This man, sheltered her against the ugliness of the world while at the same time could frustrate her till she couldn't see straight, no one else had ever come close to threatening his place in her heart. Teddy and Luke had no chance against the memory of Deacon. Even when their relationship moved into the friend field, Deacon would stand next to her and support her every decision. If she was lucky Teddy might have threatened to sue anyone who insulted her, whereas Luke if it suited his own purpose would have defended her.

Deacon pulled her closer to him, while stroking his hands up and down the backs of her thighs. Rayna shivered, it felt so good to have him close again, to feel the heat of his body against hers. Her whole body hummed at his nearness. She took his glasses off, placing them on top of the paperwork sitting on the bedside table. Threading her fingers through his hair, her lips found his again. As she deepened the kiss, a soft moan escaped her as she tightened her grip on his hair. His hands cupped her, pulling her as close as their current position would allow them. He groaned in frustration before using their combined weight to fall back onto the bed.

Rayna laughed at their awkward position. Both her legs were hanging off the bed, while her upper body was smothering Deacon. Wiggling down along Deacon's body, she paused to kiss him again as she struggled to find her footing on the floor. Finally getting both feet on the ground, Rayna watched as Deacon scooted up the bed to rest against the headboard. Crawling up the bed on all fours, her eyes were dark with hunger as she prowled along his body. Her legs straddled his lap as she once again possessed his lips. Her tongue fought his, their breath mingling while their hands roamed each other's body. Her knees squeezed his hips as her own made involuntary thrusts against him. She moaned as his hands burrowed under her t-shirt to stroke her back. He ran his hands from her shoulders down to her thrusting hips and back again, enflaming her desire. He was the only one who was ever able to bring her to the edge while she remained fully clothed. His hands cupped her butt, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his desire pressing up against her crotch. Her hands clutched at his t-shirt frustrated at the barrier.

Releasing his lips, Rayna gasped for breath while pulling at the edge of his shirt.

"Off"

Deacon smothered a smirk at her demanding tone and quickly dispensed with the offending clothing. Sighing with pleasure, Rayna ran her hands over his chest, marvelling at the feel of his skin beneath her hands. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on his swollen lips before caressing the tender skin of his neck. Deacon groaned at the feel of her teeth grazing his skin. Darting her tongue out, Rayna licked at the dip at the base of his throat. She could taste the slight salty tang of his sweat. Moaning softly, she sucked at his skin wanting to taste more of him. Deacon fisted his hands into her hair, roughly pulling her lips off him. The feel of her marking him was driving him crazy, he wanted to bury himself deep in her and never leave. Before she had time to react, Deacon claimed her lips and devour her. The taste of her was intoxicating and more powerful than any drug. Knowing that there existed a time when this wasn't possible, enflamed his desire even more.

His hands held her head still as his lips claimed ownership of hers. Her hands grab at his back, pulling him closer while her knees clamp tightly around him. Finally, he releases her lips. Panting heavily, they both struggle to draw breath deep into their lungs. Their eyes are dark with desire as they communicate without words. Deacon ripped her shirt over her head, throwing it to the ground. His lips made a slow march from her throat down to the swell of her breasts. Bracing her, he leans her backwards while nibbling at her sensitive skin. She moaned as his lips tortured her, enflaming her desire but never settling where she wanted them. She can feel him smiling against her skin as she growled in frustration. When he captured one of her nipples between his teeth, she sighed deeply. His tongue soothes the enflamed bud before his teeth once again has her gasping his name. Panting for breath, Rayna can feel her desire pooling deep within her. Rubbing her centre against Deacon's erection she attempted to find some satisfaction but he had successfully trapped her within his arms. Her small thrusts against him did nothing to alleviate her desire. Groaning in frustration, her fingers pulled at his hair. His lips release their control of her breast as he looks up at her face. Her mouth was wordlessly mouthing his name, while her eyes were firmly screwed shut. He smirked at the look on her face before his lips begin the delicious torture of her other breast.

Rayna draws out his name as her hands reach out to grip at him. Pulling herself upright, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Deacon strokes her back, burrowing his hands under her underwear to grip her butt. Pulling her flush against him, he rubs himself against her loving the breathless sounds she is making. Lifting herself off him, she removes her last barrier of material between them. Pushing him backwards, Rayna settles herself against his thighs as he falls flat against the bed. Running her hands over his chest, she twirls her fingers around the splattering of chest hair marvelling at the feel of his skin. Her lips nibble at his skin, while her tongue traces a trail from his neck to his nipple. Licking at the puckered nub, she sucks before swapping to the neglected one. Deacon's hands bunch the sheets beneath them as Rayna slowly works her way down his torso. Biting gently at the sensitive skin at his hip, her fingers grip the waist band of his boxers shorts slowly lowering them down his legs. He bucks upwards as she licks her way up the inside of his thighs.

Rayna continues her exquisite torture of him. Her tongue circles his belly button before her teeth gently bite his skin. He shudders before groaning as she rubs her face against his stomach. Moaning her name low in his throat, he sucks a lungful of air in as she takes him into her mouth. He pulls frantically at the bedsheets as she works him closer to the edge.

"Rrrrrraaaaayyyy"

Smirking up at him, Rayna crawls up his body to claim his mouth. Deacon threads his fingers into her hair as their tongues duel. Releasing his lips, Rayna looks down into his blue eyes dark with desire. Licking her lips, Rayna claims his lips once again, wanting to sink in him. Breathlessly pulling back she fastens her lips against the skin of his throat. Her hips thrust uncontrollably against him, seeking a release that was rapidly approaching. Cursing at a higher authority Deacon grips her undulating hips holding them firmly against him. They both growl in frustration, wanting that blissful release but wanting to prolong it as long as possible. Pushing up off his chest, Rayna wiggles her body down his body to position herself above him. Deacon's hands brush along her thighs as their eyes project their lust for each other. Lowering herself slowly down, they both sigh with relief as their bodies join. Gripping her hips in his hands, Deacon encouraged her thrusting hips. He loved watching her moving above him. Rayna's hands braced on his chest, hold her steady as her hips slowly rock against him.

Deacon can feel his desire rapidly building as he watches her. Her blue eyes are black with passion as her hips lose some of its rhythm as she frantically reaches for her own release. Reaching between their joined bodies, Deacon toys with the sensitive bud at her centre. Throwing her head back, Rayna screams his name as the waves of her desire come crashing over her. Boneless, she collapses on top of him. His hips work frantically against her as he thrusts one final time before exploding in his own release.

Cradling her in his arms, Deacon kissed her forehead. Rayna lifts her head to capture his lips. Smiling she whispers against his lips,

"Welcome home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay in posting, I have been distracted by the new Xfiles season but Nashville storylines are never far from my mind.**

* * *

Rayna twitched her fingers, as she fought against the instinct to open her eyes. Fanning her hand out she welcomed the feel of the warm skin beneath it. If she concentrated hard enough she was convinced she could feel his heart beating strongly in his chest. Her lips curved up in a gentle smile as she slowly opened her eyes. Blinking away sleep, her eyes drank in the site before her. Deacon was stretched out on his back, breathing the deep breath of someone sleeping soundly. Snuggling closer to his sleeping form, Rayna smiled at the snuffling sleeping noise he made. Her heart swelled with overwhelming love. She loved waking up before him and being able to steal these moments. It was such a rare occurrence and as she laid next to him she was amazed that he was next to her.

If someone had asked her five years ago if she would have even thought this was possible she would have denied it. Through her entire marriage to Teddy, bubbling below the surface were her feelings for Deacon. Teddy would always bring it up when they fought and she just as vehemently would deny it. People would always watch them when they were on tour together, whispering behind their backs. Reporters would ask at every interview, even though every time she would dismiss the rumours and emphasis that they were good friends. Rayna would try to get everyone to understand that they had always been friends and always would be but the whispering continued. At various times, her feelings for Deacon would come dangerously close to the surface, normally after they had spent a long time together touring. But she was always able to maintain that line. Never did they cross the unspoken line they had created. Laughing softly to herself, Rayna couldn't deny that she was tempted many times.

Moulding herself against him, Rayna gently stroked her hand over his heart as she continued to watch him sleep. She couldn't help thinking how this would never have been possible if Deacon hadn't taken that step across that invisible line she had created. Her lips tingled as she relived the kiss he gave her in the elevator in Chicago, right before her life exploded. They had been flirting with disaster ever since the night they sang 'No one will ever love you' at the Bluebird. She had panicked when she realised that her feelings for Deacon couldn't be pushed back down. Teddy had picked up that something had happened between them, and as usual she denied it. To everyone who witnessed them that night, there was no denying the emotion behind the words. Their eyes reflected what they wanted to say to each other, but couldn't so they let the lyrics wash over them and caress them like a lover.

Tandy would accuse her of having an emotional affair whenever she saw them perform together. Their chemistry on stage was electric, it was what the fans reacted to. It also scared those closest to her. Tandy knew first hand their history and how volatile it was. She was always terrified that it would take one explosive argument with Teddy combined with an electric performance for Rayna to forget her vows. Rayna silently snorted, what Tandy didn't know was that you can only have an explosive argument with someone when you loved them with every fibre of your being. Rayna had loved Teddy but just not enough to argue that passionately with him, unlike with Deacon. She had forgotten the number of times they had had argued so passionately that she had completely blanked out everything around her.

* * *

Rayna breathed in deeply, nothing was as intoxicating as the sweet smell of Deacon. It was a wonderfully exotic combination of masculine musk with an undercurrent of what comfort smelt to her. Whenever things had overwhelmed her in the past, she would turn to him. He represented comfort, security and strength. During their time apart when she was engaged to Luke, she had felt unsettled. At the time she thought it was due to the sudden change in her life, but looking back now she knew it was because she couldn't seek Deacon out. Kissing his shoulder, Rayna smiled as she thought how often just being able to sit next to him was often enough to allow her to centre herself again. Many times over the years, they would find themselves sitting on their park bench, sipping coffee enjoying each other's company. They would wrap the feel of being close around them, shutting the world out and draw strength from being near each other.

Her eyes traced down his chest, taking in the new scar from the surgery. Reaching out she lightly ran her fingers down the red raised skin. The pads of her fingers skated over the smooth skin as her eyes bristled with tears. She had come so close to losing him again, this time permanently. Her heart clutched in fear at the thought of him dying and leaving her. Blinking the tears back, she willed that thought away. They had finally found their way to each other, they had fought through so much to get to this point that they deserved to be happy. Her fingers skipped across his stomach following the scar to its conclusion. She would never be able to thank Beverley enough for her sacrifice. She was determined that every day she would not take for granted this second chance they had been given.

She held her breath as Deacon mumbled before turning his face towards her. Rubbing his face against the pillow his breathing evened out as he continued to slumber. Her fingers hovered millimetres above his face, twitching slightly as she slowly allowed them to tenderly smooth out the charismatic features of his face. She ran her forefinger over the faint scar on the underside of his chin, remembering back to how he got it.


	9. Chapter 9

Vince and he had been drinking steadily all afternoon by the time Rayna had found them in some dingy bar. Looking up at her through an alcoholic haze, Deacon had given her a lopsided grin before pulling her to him. She was furious at him. He had missed a practise session for the tour, not the first time mind you, but this one was important. Attending tonight would be some of the leading music journalists in the industry and she needed to impress them if her career was going to blossom. Struggling away from him, she slapped his arm as she yelled at him. He rolled his eyes at her, while smirking over at Vince. It was like waving a red flag at a bull. She grabbed the half empty bottle sitting between them and stormed out of the bar. She could hear them both scrambling to get to their feet as they realised what she had done. She was fuming. How could he do this to her, he knew how important this was. Not just for her, but for them. They would lie awake at night huddled under the threadbare blanket of whatever grimy hotel they were staying in, and whisper how they were going to make it big. How they would be able to stay in the penthouse and sleep in Egyptian cotton sheets and not have to worry about bed bug bites.

Her eyes shot daggers at Deacon as he yelled at her to stop. Standing her ground in the gravel carpark, her breathing was erratic as she struggled to calm herself down. Deacon stormed over to her, his face dangerous close to her as he made a lunge at the bottle in her hand. She stood back and yelled at him. By this stage Vince had caught up with them. He swayed on the spot as he watched them screaming at each other. Rayna poked Deacon in the chest with her free hand, her face red with anger. Deacon realising through the scotch haze that she was serious, tried to calm her down. He tried running his hands down her arms to placate her, but this just infuriated her even more. Yelling at him to get his hands off her, she rapidly swung around to walk off but in the process the bag on her shoulder swung out and slapped Deacon. He staggered backwards in shock before lunging after her. He didn't care about the bottle of scotch she was still carrying he knew that he had to make her forgive him.

Pleading with her to stop he ran after her. His voice full of fear, thinking that she was going to leave him. His greatest fear was that she would finally see sense and leave him. He reached out and made one last frantic grab at her arm. Latching his hand firmly around her bicep he got her to stop walking. Pulling her flush against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. Whispering, his voice full of tears, he begged her not to leave him. His arms hugged her tightly to him, unwilling to let her go. He felt rather than saw her resolve break. She leaned back into his chest, berating herself for being so weak. She needed him so badly, he was her addiction. She hated herself slightly for needed him so much and hated that he knew just how much she needed him. Tears fell from her eyes as she listened to his words promising her the world. She had heard it all before, and just like before she would believe him. She would believe in him, that he would be able to control his drinking. Sniffing loudly, she allowed him to spin her around. Her eyes were red from crying. He wiped the tears away, kissing her face gently as he whispered, "I'm sorry Ray" over and over.

Raking her eyes over his face, she wanted to believe his promises. That this would be the last time she would find him drunk in a bar, but she knew deep inside that he needed help. Her lip trembled as she struggled to control her crying. He held her face gently in his hands as he lightly kissed her lips. His blue eyes looked deeply into her own, trying to make her understand how sorry he was. She smiled weakly at him. Pulling her into his arms he wrapped himself around her. His body shook in fear, knowing that she had the power to break him. Rayna let out a sob as she allowed her body to relax into his arms. She didn't want it to be like this between them.

Rayna felt, rather than saw Vince grab at the bottle of scotch. Screaming out "No", she pulled her arm back as he made another lunge at the bottle. Detangling herself from Deacon, she backed away from Vince. He stalked towards her imploring her to hand the bottle over. Shaking her head, she started to tip the honey coloured liquid out. Vince yelled at her before grabbing her arm. Rayna yelped in shock more than anything, and frantically tried to loosen his grip on her arm. Pulling back, she screamed at Vince to let her go. Her feet slid on the gravel surface as she tried to get leverage. Deacon was trying to prise Vince's fingers off her arm while screaming in his face for him to let her go. Finally, Deacon was able to get loosen Vince's grip on her arm, causing her to fall backwards and the bottle to smash on the ground.

Sitting on the cold ground, Rayna's face registered shock. Looking over at the smashed bottle, she stared in wonder at the blood that was beginning to flow. Blinking in disbelief, she looked up at Deacon. Her eyes widened at the look of horror on Deacon's face. She turned her face slowly towards Vince who was looking at her in astonishment. Deacon cried out her name before turning towards Vince. Roaring a guttural "You bastard" he lunged at his friend. Deacon slammed his shoulder into Vince's stomach, followed quickly with sharp right hook. Vince staggered back, shocked at the suddenness of Deacon's attack. He quickly recovered and lunged at Deacon. He managed to get a few punches in before they both ended up wrestling on the ground. Rayna screamed at them to stop, but they were oblivious to her.

Deacon finally managed to pin Vince down. He was breathing rapidly trying to catch his breath. Looking over to where Rayna was sitting, he stared in disbelief. In her hand was a wad of tissues pressed against the cut, trying to stop the bleeding. Silent tears flowed down her face. She looked at them both in shock. Stunned, he lessened his hold on Vince. Sensing his opportunity, Vince slammed his fist up into Deacon's chin sending him flying backwards. Rayna screamed as she frantically tried to get to Deacon. He was lying flat out on his back and blood was flowing freely down his chin. Cradling his head, in her lap she desperately tried to stem the flow of blood while whispering his name. His eye lids flickered as he wordlessly mouthed her name. Brushing her fingers over his face, she reassured him that she was there.

"Oh Deacon…oh man"

Rayna flicked her eyes in Vince's direction. He was pacing around, running his hands through his hair trying to understand what had happened.

"Deac, I'm sorry."

He takes a few steps in their direction, stopping when he catches the look on Rayna's face. In a halting voice, he pleaded to her.

"Rayna. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

He took a couple of shaky steps towards the crumpled body of his best friend, stopping abruptly as Rayna levelled an icy stare at him.

"Don't. Don't you dare touch him."

"Rayna."

"No! Get away from him"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him"

"That's the problem Vince, you never mean to do anything. God, you drag Deacon into your shit over and over again, and its him that is left to deal with the consequences. Can't you see what you are doing to him."

Tears welled in his eyes, as he looked down at his best friend. Deacon gripped Rayna's hand as he struggled to lift himself up from the ground. Screwing his face up in pain as his various injuries made their presence known, Deacon sucked a deep breath in trying control his anger. The sight of Rayna on the ground with blood running down her arm was foremost in his mind. The pain from his injuries paled in comparison to the ache in his heart knowing that his best friend had hurt Rayna.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Deacon stared at his friend.

"Go Vince. Just go."

Slumped against Rayna, Deacon watched as his friend walk away. Rayna pressed a kiss to his temple and hugged him closer to her.

They didn't see Vince for another couple of years. The night Deacon and Vince re-established their friendship was also the same night that Vince wrapped his car around a tree after partying all day with Deacon. Deacon still carried some guilt as the result of that night, but had learnt over the years to let the majority to go. Vince made his own decisions that fateful night.

* * *

Rayna rested her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder, while softly running her fingers up and down his arm. Her fingers grazed over pale pink scar that ran from his wrist to his elbow. The scars on the inside of them both as the result of their car accident had taken longer to heal than the physical ones. Rayna had pushed him away, scared that he was heading down that destructive path of drinking again. But he had proved that he was no longer that man; the one hell bent on self-destruction. She had lost faith in him during that time as she was terrified of him reverting to his past habits. Everything she had placed her faith in was suddenly ripped away from her. Every time she turned around something new was imploding in her life; Maddie wasn't talking to her, Teddy while being outwardly supportive was also projecting a 'told you so' attitude towards her. She needed the one person in her life she could always lean on, she needed her anchor.

She was lost without Deacon in her life. For the first time in her life she was cast off alone, drifting without that security she had always depended upon. Bit by bit she steadied herself and was able to make her way back into calmer waters, but it had felt like she had taken a wrong turn. Keeping Deacon at arm's length, delegating him to the role of co-parent gave her the space to mend the raw wounds his relapse had inflicted on her. His relapse had shaken her belief in him, but just as she was able to repair the hurt within her she was also able to see how far Deacon had come. He was becoming the man she always knew he was.

Burrowing her head closer to him, her lips nuzzled his skin embracing the sweet taste of him. The various scars scattered over his body, told the history of his journey to become the man he is today. Her fingers skated softly across his chest enjoying the feel of his warm skin.

"It's against the law to molester people while they are sleeping Ray!"

Smiling against his neck, Rayna kissed his jaw before sitting up to look at him.

"Is it? Well, guess I better stop them"

Grabbing her arms Deacon flipped her onto her back and gave her a quick kiss.

"I didn't say stop"

Smiling against his lips, Rayna murmured her pleasure. Her hands trailed up his bare back, sending shivers through him. Twisting her fingers into the short hair at the base of his neck, her lips expressed her love for him. Lying next to Rayna, Deacon pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his leg across her body trapping her flush against him. They both knew that this couldn't lead to anything but their lips had other ideas. Thrusting his hands deep into her hair, he held her head still as he plundered her lips. He never got sick of kissing her. He could lose himself in the sensation of her mouth. Rayna moaned into his mouth, before breathlessly breaking the kiss. They were both breathing deeply as their eyes danced with merriment. Even after all this time, waking up next to each other was still a novelty. After being denied this small pleasure for so long, they both embraced the sensation.

Deacon ran his thumb along her swollen bottom lip as he whispered,

"What are your plans for the day?"

Rayna's eyes darkened as she watched his tongue moisten his lips,

"Um…. I have to go to catch up with Markus at the studio. But otherwise…" she kissed him softly. Her lips hovered just above his, as she whispered, "I'm all yours."

Smiling against her lips, Deacon pulled back to look at her. Tucking her hair back behind her ear, he uttered,

"Good, that's the way I like it. You completely at my mercy."

Reaching up towards him, Rayna pulled him back down onto her and kissed him deeply. Pulling back slightly, they both sighed at the sound of Maddie yelling at Daphne, announcing that the day had started.

* * *

 **Up next: the Markus issue!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Suffered a serious case of writer's block, hence the delay in a new chapter. Hopefully that is behind me and its full steam ahead for the angst that is Rayna and Deacon's love story.**

* * *

Deacon slowed his truck as the traffic light turned orange. It still gave him a thrill being able to drop the girls off at school, though he could tell that the novelty had long ago warn off for them. He enjoyed the fact that Maddie was surprisingly talkative this morning. She asked his opinion about some of the songs she was working through the school's music program. The school run had concluded with both her and Daphne treating him to a spontaneous version of the latest duet they had reconstructed. Deacon smiled as he listened to their beautiful voices harmonise, adding a depth of meaning to the lyrics. He had never heard a Boulevard song sounding so good. He had heard the version of the song that convinced Rayna to take a chance with Markus King, but the girls had played around with it adding even more of their own unique spin on it.

Grimacing as they slammed the car door, Deacon watched as they screamed out their goodbyes before squealing as they greeted their friends. Pulling out into the slow stream of cars leaving the school grounds, Deacon turned the radio up as he turned his mind towards what needed to be done to get the bar ready. He was excited to show Rayna the bar. He felt like this was his moment. He was feeling strong and healthy and eager to honour the memory of Beverley. It was time he gave back to the town that nurtured and supported his dream. He could think of no better way to do that, than to give struggling artists a venue where they would be supported and feel safe to try out new work.

* * *

Turning into the driveway, he paused as he heard a familiar song start on the radio. Turning it up, he smiled as he heard Rayna's voice filling the interior of the truck. He blinked in momentary confusion as he heard an unfamiliar voice. He found himself tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he continued to listen. It was a good cover of their song, 'I want to do everything for you'. Markus and Rayna's voices worked well together. It still stung a little whenever he heard Rayna singing one of their old songs with anyone else. He knew it wasn't logical, but he knew how much of themselves they poured into their songs and he felt that no one else deserved to sing those words other than themselves.

He was still humming the song as he walked into the kitchen. Rayna looked up and smiled at him before returning her attention to the paperwork in front of her. Deacon smirked at her, before grabbing a mug of coffee. Leaning against the bench, he sipped his coffee while watching her. Rayna could feel his eyes on her but she refused to give into the desire to glance over at him. She heard rather than saw him, move closer to her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, his hip was nudged against the bench and he was spinning a pen around on the kitchen table top. She bit down on her lip in an effort to stop the giggle from escaping from her. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of distracting her. A slight muffled snort of laughter escaped her when he began playing drums with her pens. She burst out laughing as he proceeded to play air guitar. He gave her an innocent look, while asking

"What?"

Rayna's lips twitched in amusement at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious babe? I'm serenading the woman I love"

Rayna rolled her eyes at him

"With mime? Geez babe, you really shouldn't have!"

Deacon's eyes narrowed at her smart come back, his mouth twisted to the side as he watched her struggle to control her laughter. Suddenly he leapt at her. Rayna shrieked and jumped out of his reach. She laughed at him as she ran around the island bench, trying to put some distance between him and her. Deacon chased after her, making her squeal in mock panic as he tried to grab her. She raced around the living area with him in close pursuit. Running back to the kitchen Rayna stood at one end of the kitchen bench eyeing an equally amused Deacon at the opposite end. Placing her hand on her chest, she laughed at him as she bent over the bench trying to catch her breath. Their eyes twinkled in amusement and they both had big grins on their faces. Deacon suddenly pounced towards her, Rayna screamed before trying to get away from him again but she was too slow. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against her. Rayna wiggled against him trying to get him to release her. She laughingly demanded that he let her go. Deacon placed wet kisses on her neck and rubbed his stubbled check against her, causing her to giggle.

"Tell me you're sorry for dissing my awesome serenading abilities."

Rayna shook her head. Deacon's lips narrowed as he contemplated her answer. Walking her backwards, he pinned her against the bench. His lower body kept her pinned against the bench while his fingers found their way to her ribs, where he proceeded to tickle her. Rayna frantically tried to get away from him, screaming and laughing at him to stop. This just encouraged him even more.

"Say it Ray"

"No"

"Say it"

Shaking her head, Rayna laughingly pleaded with him,

"Deacon…no"

"Ray"

Rayna gasped rapidly for breath,

"Alright, stop, stop…. Deacon, you are the best guitar player ever!"

Deacon stopped tickling her and smiled at her. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, he lent down and whispered in her ear,

"See that wasn't that hard was it?"

Rayna opened her mouth to respond, but Deacon pressed his lips firmly against her, silencing her. Rayna smiled against him, basking in the feel of his warm lips flush with hers. His lips tickled hers as he whispered,

"You ready for your surprise?"

Kissing him gently, she allowed her lips to answer. Deacon cupped the back of her head as he pulled them closer, deepening the kiss. Rayna moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his strong back. Pulling back, Deacon placed his arms either side of her and leaned onto the bench. His warm breath tickled her senses as he lent his forehead against hers,

"We better stop now, otherwise you are going to be late and Bucky will kill me"

Laughing, Rayna caressed his face and softly kissed him. Nodding she reluctantly moved out of his embrace.

* * *

Deacon refused to tell her where they were going. She had long since given up trying to figure it out. While this area of Nashville wasn't entirely unfamiliar it wasn't an area that she had reason to visit often. Her attention was drawn back into the interior of the truck as Deacon bought it to a stop. They were pulled up in front of a rundown bar, Third and Church. The flickering neon light announced a feeble attempt at sophistication, though it had seen better days. The 'T' wasn't working so it broadcast to the world that it served 'cock' 'ails'. Frowning over at Deacon, she watched as he got out of the truck and walked around to her side. Holding her hand, he bought her around the vehicle until she was standing in front of the rundown bar. Her stomach had started to knot up as her mind rapidly tried to come up with reasons why they were standing in the middle of the road outside a derelict cocktail bar. Her stomach rolled violently at the look of happiness on Deacon's face as he turned to face her, announcing

"Surprise"

Rayna struggled to swallow as the feeling of panic rose in her. Deacon had turned back to look at the building, failed to see the look of fear on Rayna's face. Breathing rapidly, Rayna opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her mind was back tracking trying to put pieces together to come up with any explanation other than the initial one it formed.

"A bar! Your surprise is a bar?" She struggled to keep her voice neutral as she exclaimed her surprise.

"It's not a bar, it's my bar." Deacon excitedly told her as he grabbed her hand and lead her towards the entrance. Rayna's eyes frantically flicked over the exterior of the building they were about to enter, her breath was shallow as she struggled to control the feeling of horror that was threatening to overwhelm her. Her mind was screaming, 'No,no,no' over and over. Rayna's senses were assaulted by the smell of stale beer and a thousand painful memories as she felt Deacon release her hand and greet the man who had turned around at their entrance into the bar. Pasting on her showbiz smile, Rayna was introduced to the man in front of her. Her eyes flicked between Deacon and Frankie, finally making the connection between the two.

"You're going into business with your sponsor?"

Deacon smiled at her before explaining that to keep things clean, Frankie would no longer be his sponsor that they would be business partners. Rayna struggled to keep the panic from showing on her face, all she could focus on was that Deacon had willingly bought into a bar. Her mind was filled with a low level buzz, blocking out all other noises. She had to get out of there, she was one surprise away from having a panic attack. Just knowing that Deacon, an alcoholic who had almost died as the result of that disease, was now a bar owner filled her with an overwhelming sense of dread.

Walking over to where Deacon and Frankie were discussing interior designs, Rayna placed her hand on Deacon's lower back to get his attention. She gave him a weak smile,

"Um, I'm going to get going. I don't want to keep Bucky waiting."

"Give me a minute babe and I will take you…"

"No, Deacon you stay here. I'll grab a cab." Kissing him, she smiled a good bye to Frankie and walked quickly out of the bar. The fresh air stung her lungs as she sucked in deep breaths as she hailed a cab. She blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Frankie watched the retreating image of Rayna James walk out of the bar. He raised a questioning eyebrow in Deacon's direction, but Deacon had already turned his attention back to the blueprint in front of them. Taking a deep breath, Frankie knew that he would have to tread gently. He could see that Rayna wasn't as happy as Deacon about this deal. He could understand why. His own family was worried when he announced that he was an owner of a bar. But he had shown them that he was a changed man, that he was strong enough to overcome his demons. Deacon would need Rayna's support if he was going to make this work, and he didn't mean the bar. If Deacon was to remain sober, he needed to have a solid support base. Frankie knew a bit about Deacon and Rayna's history, you couldn't work in the Nashville music industry and not know about them. He knew that Rayna had put Deacon into rehab, and that she continued to be his friend when it seemed like everyone else had abandoned him. Frankie was worried that this bar might be the thing that would finally break Rayna.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay in the last couple of chapters, for some reason writer's block has struck me...thank goodness for Nashville rewatches for helping. But stay tuned, cause I suspect that Markus will soon reveal his true colours!**

* * *

 _Present day:_

Rayna chewed her bottom lip as she paced back and forward along the pavement. She nervously eyed the entrance, while sucking in deep breathes trying to calm her nerves. Her stomach was churning as she thought over what she was about to do. She knew that she had to walk through that door if she was going to have the future she envisioned but the thought of doing so made her feel sick. She had spent years burying the pain of Deacon's struggle with alcohol only for it to come rushing to the surface upon learning about his purchase of the bar. He had apologised for buying it without consulting with her. It wasn't so much the bar that concerned her it was the fact that he was making rash decisions while grieving for Beverley. The fact that he didn't see anything wrong with his behaviour made those alarm bells within her scream. His behaviour spoke volumes of previous incidents, where he would make huge decisions without thinking through the consequences. Rayna tried to comfort herself with the knowledge that Deacon had in the past only behaved like this after he got out of rehab, but this did little to ally her fears.

* * *

 _Early that week:_

The shock of Deacon's surprise still rang through her as she laid in bed, struggling to sleep. Staring up at the ceiling her mind refused to let go off the image of Deacon's lapse four years ago that resulted in her almost dying. She knew logically that he was stronger now than then, but the underlying fear that came from loving an alcoholic prevailed. She previously had never had cause to question his commitment to staying sober since he left rehab for the fifth time. It had completely shaken her seeing him reach for the bottle so quickly four years ago. He had shut everyone out, refusing their help and turned to the one thing he thought could comfort him. She knew she had hurt him with the knowledge that she had kept Maddie a secret from him. At the time she thought it was the best for everyone. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about how much she had hurt him over the years, pushing him away but not letting him go and then with one final devastating blow had destroyed any trust he had in her. Rolling on her side, she reached her arm out to his empty side of the bed. It was a testament to his strength of character that he not only fought his way back to sobriety but that he had forgiven her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought about how much she loved him. She wanted to support him in anything he did, but at the moment the thought of doing so scared her to death. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned as she heard the bedroom door open.

Smiling shyly as he entered the room Deacon's eyes wandered over her as she laid in bed. He could tell that she was upset, and if Frankie was correct it was the result of him buying the bar. Laying down at her side, he laced their fingers together and kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry I bought a bar without tell you"

Glancing up at her, his eyes filled with tears upon seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Sprung that on ya, hey?"

Rayna took a minute to choose her words carefully.

"Ye a little bit, ye. We really haven't had a chance to talk since…everything." Caressing his face, she smiled sadly at him. "You're grieving you know"

"This is helping"

Deacon kissed her fingers as she traced his lips. His eyes danced with excitement at the prospect of giving back to the city that had given him so much. Deacon's smile expressed his confidence at this new endeavour. He knew that Rayna was scared and understood why. He knew that this was the right decision for him and it was the perfect way to honour his sister. He hoped over time that his actions would show Reyna just how strong he was.

* * *

 _Three days ago:_

The sudden silence in the studio was the first indication to Reyna that they were waiting for her response. She honestly hadn't heard anything for the last five minutes. Her mind was still focused on Deacon's bar, The Beverley. He had gone out of his way to include her in the design of the bar and if it was anyone else's bar she would have been excited. But she couldn't shake the feeling of panic that had seemed to taken up permanent home within her. She had rarely seen him all week, and the times when their schedules did cross she could tell he was happy, even though he was exhausted. Blinking back the memories, Rayna returned her focus to the expectant faces before her.

"Sorry y'all would you mind running through that one more time."

Some low level murmuring from the crew let her know of their displeasure of having today's session extended. Markus gave her an encouraging smile. Smiling back at him, her smile reflecting her apology. Pushing all outside thoughts out of her mind, Rayna concentrated on the performers in front of her. Markus was exceeding all her expectations. He had taken to country music like a duck to water. After a few teething problems, mainly to do with his confidence in this new arena, he was showing his strength as a song writer.

"Guys that was awesome"

Rayna laughed as she watched the high fives that were occurring in the studio.

"Markus we might have just found your first single. Why don't you all head on home? Once again, thanks guys."

Rayna looked up as Markus bounced into the room, his enthusiasm causing her to laugh. He had so much energy that he wore her out just watching him sometimes.

"That was amazing. That is what making music is all about."

"Yes, that certainly is what it is all about. You should get out here as well. It will be nice for you to see some sunshine!"

Laughing, Markus fell onto the couch located in the recording booth. Swinging his legs up onto the low table in front of him he watched as Rayna gathered together all the paperwork she had spread out over the booth. A small frown was the only indication that she her mind was elsewhere. Markus wonder what was happening to cause her such worry. From what he had heard about her, she was always professional, able to leave her personal issues outside the studio. Whatever was on her mind must be causing her a great deal of anguish if she was allowing it to affect her at work. Markus had noticed that her focus waivered during today's session, resulting in the band being forced to test their limits of patience. He wondered if it had anything to do with the rumours he had been hearing about Deacon.

He knew that Deacon was a recovering alcoholic so it was a shock when Tom, his base player, told him that he had seen Deacon staggering out of a sleazy bar just off Broadway. After seeing Deacon and Rayna together, Markus had grown curious. A quick google search had revealed that Deacon had trouble staying away from alcohol. First there was that incident with the Revel Kings and then the accident where he nearly killed Rayna. Rubbing his hand across his face, Markus leaned his head back on the couch as he contemplated how to broach the subject with Rayna.

Judging from her manner today, Markus was betting that Rayna already knew about Deacon. What he wanted to know was just how strong their bond was. What would it take to drive a wedge between them?

"Markus, don't hang around here too long. Go have some fun why you can. Cause once this album hits the charts your free time will disappear."

A large smile broke across his face at her words.

"I've gotta get going."

"Say Ray, how bout we go grab a drink to celebrate? We damn well deserve it, especially you. You have been brilliant. The amount of time you have put into producing this album…. you are nothing short of amazing."

Barking out a laugh, Rayna squeezed his arm in apology.

"Markus I would love nothing better, but l have meetings up my wazoo and Bucky will kill me if I don't show."

"Okay, maybe another time?"

Nodding, Rayna grabbed her bags and made her way to the door.

"Hey, wait up. Let me walk you out and see what's up with this sunshine that you are constantly talking about!"

"Ha," playfully she punched his arm as they fell in step as they walked outside.

Stopping in front of her SUV, Markus waited while she found her keys. Unlocking the passenger side, she unloaded her bags before stepping back to his side.

"But seriously Ray, thank you for believing in me. None of this would have been possible if not for your vision."

"Markus, you are welcome. It's been a pleasure. Now go have some fun. That's an order from your producer!"

"Ha, okay I promise I will."

Before she could react, Markus had pulled her into a hug. His arms wrapped around her, holding her against him as he whispered,

"I'll take a rain check on that drink"

Rayna stepped back and gave him a weak smile and nod, before climbing into the car.

Markus watched her pull away before turning towards his own car. It was only then that he noticed the photographer standing across the street. Whistling to himself, he slid his sunglasses on before he too drove away, but not before smiling to himself as he imagined the photo the paparazzi had managed to snap.

 ** _***** Continued in next chapter_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_**** Continued from previous chapter_**

 _Earlier in the present day:_

Staring off in to the distance, Rayna was completely unaware of the hustle of Highway 65 going on outside her office door. Her mind was occupied elsewhere. Tonight was the opening of The Beverley, and she had told Deacon she would go with him tonight when he asked, she was now having second thoughts. Worrying her lip, she thought back to the moment Deacon asked her to accompany him. There had been an element of pleading in his tone. He knew that she still had concerns about the bar. Her heart clenched as she looked in his eyes. The level of uncertainty reflected back at her, resulted in her automatically answering that she would be there. With a bit of time and distance she was now rethinking her decision.

Rayna was still lost in thought was Bucky walked into her office. A look of concern washed over his face as he sat down. It was rare that Rayna allowed her vulnerability to show in her place of work, especially in the office where she wasn't necessarily surrounded by people who were looking out for her. Clearing his throat, he gave Rayna a gentle smile as she snapped out of her contemplation.

"You okay Ray?" he asked with a concerned voice.

Rayna gave him a slight smile as she nodded, not quite trusting her voice. She busied herself flicking through the papers in front of her while she regained control over her emotions.

"I was thinking that we should try to get Gunner and Scarlett doing some small shows. You know, generate some buzz about them while they finalise their album."

Bucky nodded, while casting a knowing glance her way. He has been her manager since almost the beginning and has been a friend for almost as long. He knew when something was bothering her, and he also knew that if he gave her enough time and space she would eventually tell him what was worrying her.

"Yeah, think that is a good idea. They already have a small following from the time when Avery was with them, but I do think it would be good to get them out there and push them as a duo. I will call a few places and see if we can set up some sessions for next week. Have you heard how Layla is going?"

"Deacon bought a bar"

Frowning slightly at the sudden change in the conversation, Bucky looked over at his friend.

"You remember how he was?" her voice was full of pain.

"Yeah I do" Bucky sadly acknowledged.

"The idea of him in a bar is a nightmare to me."

Bucky nodded,

"Yeah, but I also know how he is now and I know how you two are together."

Rayna gave Bucky a sad smile, before continuing

"Yeah, we have come so far. I don't want to screw that up."

Bucky's heart broke watching Rayna struggling to control the panic that was coursing through her.

"I think, if there is two people who can deal with something like this, it's you and Deacon."

Bucky, sensing that Rayna needed some time, pushed his chair back and made his way out of her office.

"Thanks Buck"

Rayna spun her chair round as she heard Bucky close the door behind him. She laid her head back on the chair as she gathered the courage to call Deacon and tell him that she couldn't make it tonight.

* * *

 _Later in the afternoon:_

Rayna threw her bag on the couch as she entered the living room. Ever since talking to Bucky, her thoughts had been flicking back and forward trying to make a decision about tonight. She wanted to show Deacon that she supported him, but she knew deep in her heart that she didn't feel comfortable doing so. She could hear him moving around in the studio. Running her thumb nail over the seam of the couch, she chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to gather her courage. She knew her decision would hurt him. She hoped against hope that he would understand, but she knew ultimately she was going to hurt him. Slowly walking towards the studio, she took some deep calming breathes in. Her heart was pounding in her chest loudly, and her hand shook slightly as she pushed open the door.

"Hey,"

Deacon's eyes glanced up at her as she walked in. Sensing that something was wrong, he stopped what he was doing. His eyes, full of concerned, asked her what was wrong.

"Hey, thought you were too busy to come tonight."

Rayna, worried her bottom lip, as her eyes full of sorrow sought his out.

"I don't think I can come tonight babe."

"That's ok. I mean, plenty of other nights you know."

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to go into that bar."

"What are you talking about?"

He could feel himself getting angry at her words. She knew, more than anyone else how important The Beverley was to him. While he understood her not being able to come tonight due to work commitment, he sensed that her words were trying to paint a bigger picture he wasn't prepared to deal with. What he knew was that everything that had ever been important to him, was now standing in front of him trying to tell him something.

"Deacon, you're an alcoholic and you have been fighting this disease your whole life…"

"Listen to me, my sister died giving me her liver…" his hands wrapped around hers, stopping her from wringing them together. "… do you honestly think I am ever going to drink another drop again? Cause I am not…. okay" His eyes implored her to have confidence in him.

Rayna's breath caught in her throat as she saw the hurt she had caused reflected in his eyes.

"You know that's not how it works. It's one day at a time."

Releasing her hands, Deacon returned his focus to packing for tonight's performance.

"Can't you just have a little faith in me? That I know what I'm doing Rayna," his voice was full of equal parts hurt and anger.

"Of course I have faith in you," Rayna's eyes filled with tears upon hearing the underlying hurt in his voice.

Deacon, turned his back on her as he slammed shut his guitar case.

"Listen, this is me doing something to honour Beverley and right now there is a bar with her name on it, full of people just waiting for me to show up and play. So whatever we do, I've gotta go right now."

Grabbing his jacket and guitar, Deacon walked out of the room with a heart full of hurt and eyes full of tears.

Rayna watched as he walked away from her, tears silently careening down her face. Her heart was breaking, knowing that she had caused the man she loved with her entire being, so much hurt. Crumpling down on the ground, she hugged her knees to her chest as she laid her cheek against her legs. Deacon's words played through her mind, interlaced with Bucky's observations. She wanted so badly to believe those words, but she was terrified.

* * *

 _Present moment:_

Rayna took one final breath before she pushed open the bar door. The combined noise and heat from the crowd overwhelmed her for a moment, as she frantically searched faces wanting nothing more to see Deacon's blue eyes shining with love for her. Deacon looked up from where he was talking to some old friends, sensing someone looking at him. He felt that familiar tingle in the base of his spine whenever Rayna was nearby. His eyes flicked over the faces before him before finally settling on the one face that was as familiar as his own. Walking slowly towards her, he felt the noise of the crowd dull along with all the hurt and pain from earlier fade away.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Folding her into his arms, he burrowed his noise in her hair breathing in the comfort associated with it. Pulling back, he cupped her face while whispering,

"Oh babe, it scares you… I get that."

Rubbing her cheek against his warm hand, Rayna smiled slightly at his words.

"Scares the hell out of me, but I've never let a little fear get in my way and nothing is ever going to keep me away from you. If this is what you want… I'm going to do everything I can to support you."

Deacon kissed her before hugging her tightly. He could feel her whole body shaking slightly from fear, but her arms clung tightly to him as they both gained strength from each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry for the HUGE break between chapters. Uni work got a bit crazy for a while and then I was on holidays...ya, finally got to visit the AWESOME city of Nashville (arriving the day it was announced it was cancelled!). But thank goodness that CMT has picked it up, so we have another season of epic drama to look forward, until then I hopefully will add some drama to the Nashville storyline. This story will touch on the existing story from the show while I add some touches of my own. I certainly hope there are people out there still reading, even if there isn't I enjoy creating this story so will continue while it entertains me._**

* * *

Markus smiled at the cute barista as he picked his coffee up and made his way over to a window seat. It had turned into a beautiful sunny day in Nashville and he had decided to use his time away from the studio enjoying the charms of his newly adopted city. Rayna had called early telling him that she wouldn't be able to make it into the studio today and encouraged him to also take the day off. He thought for a moment of going in so he could work on some of the perceived rough edges that existed on the album. But he quickly dismissed that idea. Without Rayna there, time spent in the studio didn't hold much appeal. He had spent the afternoon exploring some local bars, before escaping to his favourite café. Previously an afternoon spent surrounded by beautiful women would have resulted in Markus being in his element, but ever since he had met Rayna that no longer appealed to him. Markus smiled to himself as he reminisced back over the time he has been spending with Rayna.

If he was being honest with himself, he initially encouraged Rayna to become his producer because he had been dazzled by her. From the moment he sat down next to her on the plane right up to the moment she called him out on his uncertainty about going out on his own, Markus had been enthralled by her. No doubt that she was attractive, made even more so by her own unawareness of it but seeing her passion for the music that made her famous had reeled Markus in. She had painted a wonderful picture for him. She had spoken the words he longed to hear. After the breakup of Boulevard, he had floundered around, trying to work out his place in the music industry. He had known that he had some talent as a songwriter, but as a performer he felt he needed the security of a band. Rayna had seen into his heart and recognised that tiny flicker of a flame that ached to stand on his own. She had fed that flame until it engulfed him, creating a desire to succeed in the country arena.

Sipping his coffee, Markus flicked his eyes over the sparse crowd of the café. It was one of the great things about Nashville, no matter how big a star you are, the locals treated you as one of them. It was rare for him to be openly recognised when he ventured out to local bars and clubs in Nashville. It was vastly different from LA, where everyone was trying to be a celebrity and you had to be seen in the right clubs and openings. It was exhausting. Nashville and by extension Rayna were a welcomed breath of fresh of air. She had given him a glimpse of the life he had never realised he wanted, a life he was planning on getting.

Markus grabbed the barista's attention and ordered another coffee. While waiting for it to arrive, he snatched an abandoned magazine off the next table. Plastered across the cover was the headline: "Is it over already for the Queen of Country?" accompanied with a photo of him and Rayna hugging outside the studio. Tracing his fingers over the image, Markus remembered the photographer taking the photo. One of the advantages of spending a great deal of time in LA, he had become good at spotting the paparazzi. He was sure that Rayna still had no idea that they had been photographed in such an intimate fashion. He knew for sure that she hadn't seen this magazine otherwise she wouldn't have been so vulnerable yesterday.

* * *

 _Previous day:_

Their day had started had as usual, Rayna had called to say she was running late as she had to do the school run. He had picked up on some tension in her voice, but thought nothing of it. He knew that she was juggling a lot, with Highway 65 and the girls. She had come rushing in like a hurricane, apologizing profusely for holding him up.

"Rayna, since I didn't expect to see you until later on today you have nothing to apologize for. That's not to say that I'm not happy to see you. But it's all good. Why don't you take a moment: sit…relax Do you want me to grab you something?"

Taking a deep breath, Rayna shook her head as she forced herself to calm down. She couldn't believe she was back in the studio again. She had been looking forward to having the day to herself. She had tried to cover her disappointment when Deacon had told her that he couldn't do the school run. Add into the mix the outburst from Maddie, it had thrown her off balance. It felt like her life was unravelling bit by bit. She could feel it and it scared her. She had fought so hard to get the life she wanted, given so much of herself to finally get her happiness. Rayna knew logically that Deacon focusing so intently on The Beverley was part of the grieving process but she couldn't escape the pit of terror that had taken up permanent home in her stomach. Deacon was trying, and she loved him even more because of that, but it still hurt to see him pulling away, even if it was unintentional.

"So what's the plan for the day boss?"

Forcing a smile on her face, Rayna turned her attention back to the moment, pushing all thoughts of the dramas of her home life out of her mind.

* * *

 _Three hours later:_

Markus watched Rayna in the booth as he sang, he could tell that she was distracted even though she thought she was hiding it. After the fifth time of her forcing them to re-sing, Markus called her bluff. Giving the band a break, he watched them leave the studio before turning towards Rayna. He could see an apology forming on her lips, shaking his head he wordless told her that it wasn't necessary. Grabbing two beers from the fridge, he motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. They sat together in compatible silence for a good five minutes before Rayna turned to face him and asked,

"When did you first get into this business? I mean at what age?"

"Ummm, guess l was always tempted by music but I was never serious about it until, I guess 22, 23. Why? What about you? "

"I knew at 16 that this is what l wanted to do, much to the horror of my father. Nothing could have distracted me from music. I know what I was like, which is why…." She chewed on her lip as she contemplated how much to tell him.

"Ray, what's going on?"

"Umm, Maddie got an offer from Sony and it terrifies me."

It was like the flood gates opened for her. Markus listened silently as Rayna unburdened herself of the worries she had regarding Maddie's headstrong determination to enter the music industry. Leaning her arms against her knees, she ran her hands through her hair. Sighing deeply, she pushed down the guilt that was rising in her. She knew she should be talking to Deacon instead of someone who was a stranger up until a month ago, but it felt cathartic to finally be able to express her concerns with someone.

Rayna wormed her fingernail under the label on the bottle, shredding the paper into tiny pieces as she contemplated how much to share with him. Flicking her eyes in his direction, she frowned slightly as she took in his confused look. She could tell he was struggling to understand why she was so against her daughter from following in her footsteps. It was hard to explain to people who weren't there, what she had gone through as she struggled to get recognition in the industry. Deacon knew without her having to explain herself, after all he had been by her side for most of it. Shaking her head, she took a swig of her beer.

She reminded herself that Markus entered the industry during a different time but more importantly, the difference in gender gave them both a different perspective of the industry. Markus never had to prove to anyone that he was more than his good looks. He never had to fight off the unwanted advances, the sexual innuendos and the blatant sexual discrimination that Rayna had fought against her entire career. She knew first-hand what Maddie would be facing and she wanted to protect her oldest daughter from that. It was one of the reasons why she was so passionate about Highway 65. She wanted to create a space where artists felt safe to be themselves while creating music they cared about. Rayna wanted to protect her artists from being exploited by an industry that sadly had a reputation of caring more about money than the artist.

Twisting slightly on the couch to face Markus, Rayna smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump this on you." Tilting her head towards the recording studio, "We should get back to it. That record won't produce itself."

Markus laughed softly at her attempt to get back to business. It felt good, knowing that Rayna felt comfortable enough with him to share her concerns for her family. His eyes scanned her face, taking in the look of worry still etched there. Reaching out, he placed his hand over hers and gently squeezed it. The jolt of electricity he felt surprised him. It had been a long time since a woman had had that effect on him. Rubbing his thumb slowly over her skin on the back of her hand, his eyes conveyed his attraction to her. He watched as she looked up from their hands to his eyes. Her eyes widened as she drew in a shallow breath. Pulling her hand sharply from underneath his, she quickly stood up.

Stammering, she apologised that she had to go home, before grabbing her bag. Markus sat back on the couch, resting his hands against his head. He knew Rayna had felt the same spark he had. He had felt the chemistry between them from the start, but he had sensed some hesitation from Rayna. Given her very public breakup with Luke Wheeler, he could understand her reluctance to have her public life exposed. That combined with her history with Deacon Claybourne, no wonder she tried to smother the spark she felt between them.

* * *

Markus blinked as his mind focused back on the present. He allowed the image of a flustered Rayna linger in his mind as he turned the pages to the magazine article. The paparazzi had managed to get a few shots of them laughing together, before they hugged goodbye. The article briefly outlined the complicated relationship her and Deacon had, complete with photos of them arguing. Markus knew that Rayna was an incredibly private person, it touched him that she had opened up to him. He knew without being told that things were strained between her and Deacon. She was spending the majority of time with him in the studio, and he had also been told that Deacon was spending all his time at the bar he had recently bought.

There was a sense of ease between him and Rayna, if he didn't know better he would have said they had known each other for longer than a month. He had felt his attraction to her the moment he met her and they both had been teasing the edges of their attraction ever since. He knew Rayna felt it as well, why else would she bolt out of the studio? Picking his phone up, he scrolled to her name. Smiling as he typed out a message, he knew he would need to sensitive to her situation. She was a loyal person who wouldn't deliberately hurt those she loved. But he knew, even Rayna couldn't deny the attraction between them anymore. Running his finger across the photo of Rayna in front of him, he glanced one last time at the message before he pushed send. Nodding goodbye to the barista who he had been flirting with earlier, he slipped his phone in his pocket and humming to himself he headed towards his car.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Felt like we needed a bit of background to why Markus thought it was ok to put the moves on Rayna. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me so long to write. Stay tuned for some more Rayna and Deacon moments before we tackle the rebellious Maddie episodes!


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! This chapter has been a long time coming. Thought it was time for Deacon and Rayna to reconnect again. Season 4 seemed to be lacking alot of screen time for them. We are slowly building towards the confrontation with Markus and lets not forget the drama around Maddie's rebellious behaviour. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write itself *fingers crossed* Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Rayna closed her eyes as she allowed the warm water to soak away the tension of the day. Taking a deep breath, she sunk lower into the bath water, feeling the muscles in her shoulders loosen. The gentle scent from the bath liquid permeated throughout the bathroom and tangled with the soft tones of the blues music coming from the radio. Opening her eyes slowly, she watched the steam from the water rise as she skimmed her hands lightly over its surface. Her fingers broke the surface as they tapped along with the melody faintly breaking the silence of the room. The candles flickered as a barely perceivable breeze blew the last of the autumn warmth across them. Her body slowly responded to the warmth of the water, letting go of the worries of the day however her mind stubbornly refused to let her relax. Sighing to herself, she lent her head back against the edge of the tub.

Lifting her fingers up, Rayna watched as the water slowly pooled before dripping off the tips of her fingers. Snorting a laugh, she realised that her day was like that water. Rushing towards a point only to have it slow and drip to a conclusion. Having Deacon alongside her in terms of parenting the girls made the hostility Maddie frequently show her more tolerable. She thought that bringing them on board at Highway 65, giving Maddie what she wanted would have seen a shift in her oldest daughter's attitude. But if anything, it seemed to have made it worse. Rayna sadly recalled the look of hurt on sweet Daphne's face this morning as Maddie proclaimed that she didn't want to sing 'little kids' music anymore. Before anyone could respond to that statement, Maddie had grabbed her bag and walked out of the house. It was only later, when the shock had abated that Rayna had realised that Maddie had planned it that way. She had waited until Colt had pulled up at the front of the house before stomping into the kitchen and devastating Daphne.

Deacon had called her shortly after dropping Daphne at school. Her heart broke as he described the sorrowful look on Daphne's face as she stood at the steps of the school, lost without her sister by her side. Rayna prayed that it was only a temporary attitude from Maddie, that she was testing the limits of her teenage angst. She wasn't sure if any of them could handle much more of Maddie's attitude, especially Daphne. For sisters who were once so close, Maddie had as a result of lashing out at her parents had also hurt her sister. Rayna was tired of trying to explain Maddie's behaviour to Daphne.

Sighing, she realised that her day had progressively gotten worse. Even since she confided with Markus about Maddie's determination to be part of the music industry, their relationship had shifted. While in that moment she was forever grateful that he listened as she poured out her worries to him, she now realised it was the worst possible thing she could have done. Her relationship with Markus was a combination of professional and budding friendship. Well at least that was the way she viewed it. Markus, she realised saw it in a different light. Closing her eyes, her mind flicked through the times she had spent with Markus. There was nothing that she could pin point specifically that gave her an indication of his attraction to her. Rayna acknowledged that they had a friendship built on mutual respect and often they would tease and flirt with each other, but she was adamant that at no stage did she ever encourage him that she wanted more. Everyone who knew her and Deacon, knew now that they had finally found their way back together no one would get between them. With a soft smile on her lips, she admitted even when they were both involved with other people, they had a connection that was unbreakable. They had never been able to successfully break free of each other. Thankfully they no longer had to worry about hurting other people's feelings the result of collateral damage from their relationship.

She had felt guilty that in a moment of weakness, had confided in someone who wasn't Deacon. Sighing to herself, she knew she shouldn't feel guilty, Deacon had pretty much admitted he had been unavailable to her since Beverley's funeral. She had known he was struggling with his conflicting emotions. He was beyond grateful knowing he would get to see his daughter grow old but the guilt he felt surrounding Beverley's death still plagued him. Rayna had known this and knew that he needed time to work through it in his own way. Their relationship, while it had existed for 20 years was relative new in terms of them being a unit dealing with the mundane existence that comes from being a family. The issue of Maddie forced them to confront this new dynamic to their relationship. They were both guilty of closeting their feelings from one each other. It was the only way they had managed to maintain their relationship over the years they were separated, they had to force their feelings for each other deep down inside themselves. They no longer had that luxury. Becoming an instant family meant that they had to open up and discuss what was worrying them, they could no longer run and hide when the tensions between them got too much. Maddie's rebellious behaviour had grounded the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Sighing to herself as she slid down into the water, Rayna reluctantly acknowledged that their daughter's recent behaviour had forced them to rapidly put aside old habits in order to become a solid united unit. Rolling her eyes, she could have done without the teenage drama associated with Maddie's behaviour.

* * *

Rayna felt her mind finally giving in to the tranquil atmosphere of the bathroom, her limbs felt heavy in the warm water. Her eyelids fluttered shut as all her worries ebbed away. She could sense the flickering of the candles behind her closed eyes, as the faint voice of Ella Fitzgerald sang about the blues.

"Ray?"

"Hmmm", her voice was heavy with tones of sleepiness as she struggled to verbalise her location.

She sensed him near her long before she opened her eyes to see him leaning against the doorframe. Her blue eyes darkened with uncontrolled desire as she took in his long lean form. He was wearing faded denim jeans, dusty with construction dust, topped with an old t-shirt that hugged his muscular torso. Licking her lips, she cast her eyes up to his face. Smirking at her, his eyes roamed over her naked body as his breathing became more rapid. Lost in each other's eyes, they both marvelled that they were allowed to finally have such an intimate moment together. For so many years they had been forced to squelch their desire for each other. Performing on stage was the only place where they dared to reveal their feelings to each other. Rayna remembered the time when forced by Luke's jealously, she was compelled to lessen her interaction with Deacon. No wonder she felt so lost during that time. They were each other's rock. Whenever things got too much for them, they knew they could turn to one another for support. Without him to steady her, Rayna had faulted and lost who she was. She had gotten caught up in the craziness associated with being a member of a celebrity couple. It wasn't who she was and it took Deacon showing his disgust at the choices in her new life to make her realise just how far removed she was from her true self.

Pushing himself off the doorframe, Deacon lent over and placed a soft kiss on her lips before sitting down on the closed toilet lid.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey yourself," Rayna whispered back. She could still feel the weight of his lips against hers and longed for more.

Her eyes searched his, as they allowed a silent conversation to occur between them. They were always able to gauge each other's mood without saying a word.

"You look tired."

Scrubbing his face with his hand, Deacon snorted softly at her statement. He had never felt so tired in his entire life. He had no idea that relaunching a bar could be so exhausting. His entire body ached from all the physical work he was doing, and his mind was rapidly trying to wrap itself around the logistics involved in running a business. Added to his frustration was the fact that he no longer had any time to play music. Without the daily inclusion of music in his life, he felt off kilter, like he was living someone else's life.

"Ye Ray, I am."

"Why don't you climb into bed. I will be there shortly"

Rising slowly from the toilet, Deacon felt every moment of his 47 years. Caressing her face, his eyes reflected the love he had for her. He bent down and slowly kissed her. Groaning to himself as he pulled himself back up to standing, he flicked his eyes down her body as he smiled softly at her. Rayna smiled as she watched him slowly shuffle into the bedroom. She was always amazed at the depth of love he had for her, especially after all the pain she had caused him over the years. Stretching her body out, she marvelled at how relaxed she finally felt. The warmth flooding her body as the result of Deacon's nearness had chased the remaining tension away.

* * *

"Hey, scoot forward."

Rayna whipped her head around and saw Deacon standing naked next to the bath. Smothering a smile, she did as he asked.

Deacon slid in behind her. His body cradled hers as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently against his chest.

"You looked so relaxed in here, thought l should try it out myself", he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body.

Trailing his fingers back and forward along her arms, Deacon breathed in the intoxicating scent of her skin before tangling his fingers with hers. He felt her body mould against his as their fingers interlaced with each other. Tipping her head to the side she nuzzled his chin with her nose. Inhaling deeply, she breathed in the heady aroma of his skin combined with a hard day's work. Her tongue laved a drop of sweat off his skin before her teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck. Deacon squeezed their hands together as his lips sought hers out. Their lips sought to reconfirmed a connection to each other. His tongue traced the contours of her lips as she softly moaned deep in her throat. Deacon wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer into him as he deepened the kiss. Drawing back slowly, Deacon kissed the tip of her nose as he whispered,

"God, I've missed you."

Rayna smiled tenderly at him, as she wove her fingers into his hair. Resting her forehead against his, she breathlessly exclaimed,

"Me too"

Trailing her fingers down his face, she traced the contours of his lips causing him to shiver at her loving touch. Her lips replaced her fingers and she peppered his lips with the softest kisses he had ever experienced. Pulling her tighter against him, he felt her laughter against his lips before she captured his lips and showed just how much she had missed him.

Releasing his lips, she pulled back far enough so he could see the twinkle in her blue eyes.

"So did you have a good day babe?"

Deacon barked a laugh at her comment before capturing her lips again. He could feel her breath on his lips as they both panted, desperate for air. Licking his lips, he could taste her.

"Well the day has certainly improved."

Scratching at the stubble along his jaw, Rayna smirked at him.

"Is that right? I will have to make sure that it keeps getting better." Her voice dripped with desire causing a bolt of lust to flood through Deacon.

Rubbing his nose against hers, Deacon whispered,

"Babe, just knowing l get to come home every night to you makes my day so much better."

* * *

Rayna smiled against his lips as she gave him a quick kiss before snuggling back into his embrace. Wrapping his arms around her, Deacon once again counted his blessings that he was lucky enough to have Rayna in his life again. Pulling her body closer to his, Deacon lightly nibbled along her jawline while telling her about his day. He knew that she had been worried about him owning and running a bar, and he loved her even more because of her concern. He knew that he would never fail her again, that he would never be tempted to drink again. He had seen what life looked like without her and never wanted to face that again. Working alongside Frankie had strengthen his resolve to be strong in his fight with alcoholism. Deacon knew that alcohol had not only caused Frankie to lose a promising music career, but years with his family and he vowed never to allow that to happen to him.

Frankie had struggled for years to keep the bar afloat. He had the business knowledge but not the connections to get people into the bar. Deacon provided that knowledge. Scrapping a living by playing in dive bars in the early years of their careers, Deacon knew what bought people into a bar. It was the promise of great music in a relaxed atmosphere.

Rayna smiled to herself. Hearing Deacon passionately talk about future plans for the bar filled her with hope. She knew that after losing Beverley he had felt disconnected from everything. When he first told her about the bar, she panicked. She had envisioned the worst case scenario but time had shown her how much stronger he was. Rubbing her hands over his arms slung around her waist, she closed her eyes and let his voice caress her. Every day she felt herself becoming more and more invested in the success of The Beverley as Deacon avidly expounded progress on the bar.

Rayna twisted slightly in his arms, so that she was able to rest her head between his neck and shoulder. She lightly traced her fingers over his warm skin as the faint beating of his heart soothed her. Deacon ran his hand up and down the leg that was draped over his.

"Ray?"

"Hmmmm" her voice heavy with drowsiness, highlighting her relaxed state. She hummed against his neck, as her lips brushed softly against his neck. Tightening her grip on him, she slowly kissed her way along his jaw.

Deacon shivered as she placed finger soft kisses on his lips. Tangling his fingers in her hair holding her still, he grazed his lips against hers. He felt her shudder as he nibbled her bottom lip. Slowly opening her eyes, Rayna breathed in the image before her; Deacon's blue eyes dark with a combination of desire and sleepiness. Smiling softly, she kissed him gently before whispering,

"Let's go to bed"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for those who have been waiting patiently for the this chapter. You will be please to know the next chapter is almost done...and I promise there is some interesting times ahead, so stay tuned!**

* * *

Rayna tapped her fingers against her thigh as she listened intently to a rough cut of Markus' album. She had been away from the studio for a couple of days, needing to be at Highway 65 to take care of the rest of her business. Bucky was brilliant at managing the artists on their books, but she was after all her Daddy's daughter. She was surprised to discover that she had learned some valuable skills off her father. Managing the business side of her label was tiresome but she welcomed the break from constantly having to massage Markus' wavering confidence. She swung around at a noise behind her and saw Markus leaning against her office door smirking at her. Stifling down a sigh, she plastered a smile on her face. She watched as Markus swaggered into her office with a carefree attitude. She really didn't have time today to deal with any moody artists. She still had a million things she needed to get done before she could leave for the day.

Pulling the headphones off, she waiting till Markus was seated before raising her eyebrows questioning his appearance in her office. Giving her a cheeky grin, he reached over and grabbed a pen that he twirled nervously with his fingers.

"So have you missed me?"

Rolling her eyes at him, Rayna shook her head.

"Markus, what are you doing here. You are meant to be finishing up the final song for the album."

"Well, I couldn't focus without my producer extraordinaire there."

"Markus. We need to have that song finished. We can't push the release date." Her voice betrayed her exasperation at his laisse faire attitude.

She frowned at the smile on his face. She wanted nothing more than to reach over and wipe the smug smile from his face.

Markus' smile got larger as he took in the frustrated look on her face. She was so easily to tease when she was in business mode.

He whistled at her, before tossing a thumb drive onto her desk. Laughing at her confused look, he swung his legs up onto her desk, crossed his ankles and leaned back in the chair. Holding the thumb drive up at him, with a questioning look on her face Rayna wordlessly asked him what was on it.

"It's the finished song, as requested boss. So here's the plan. You and me sneak off to some bar, order a shitload of drinks and celebrate in style."

Her eyes widened at his presumption that she would ditch work for him. Rayna's mouth dropped open slightly as she took in his somewhat arrogant posture. The hands behind his head as he tipped back in the chair suggested that he assumed she would drop everything and take off with him. Rolling her eyes internally, well she had news for him.

Sighing silently, she put her best professional smile on as she contemplated how to turn him down without damaging his ego too much. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with Markus, he was a lot of fun but he was also tiring. He seemed to have an abundance of energy and lately his intensity was focus a bit too much on her for her liking.

"Markus I can't. I have so much stuff to get done before l leave tonight, plus surely you would want to go out and celebrate with your friends."

Swinging his legs off her desk, he leaned forward and rested his head on his crossed arms. Looking up from beneath his dark lashes, his pale blue eyes pleading with her while he pouted at her.

"That doesn't work on me, you forget that I'm a mother of two! I really can't Markus, I have the budgets to go over before l leave, and then l am on mom taxi duty."

"Well that's ok, you can swing by after to take them where ever. It's not like l plan to be heading home early."

Frowning slightly, Rayna took a deep breath. She knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Markus that's really sweet, but Deacon has a thing at The Beverley that he expects me at."

Markus looked at the frown on her face and the lack of enthusiasm as he considered her answer. She certainly didn't look like she wanted to go to the event at The Beverley.

"Oh come on Rayna, you know you don't want to go, why don't you blow it off and come hang out and celebrate with me."

Rolling her eyes at him and his unrelenting enthusiasm, Rayna smiled at him.

"Sounds good Markus but l really do have to go tonight. There are a couple of acts I need to catch."

"Well Rayna Jaymes, you owe me a raincheck."

Markus lent over the desk, invading her personal space and whispered,

"And l plan to cash it in!"

Slipping his sunglasses back on, he sauntered out of her office without a glance back.

Rayna, a shocked look on her face, watched his retreating back. She knew that Markus had a little crush on her, she was flattering by his attention but after that parting remark she was suddenly concerned that he had read more into her behaviour. Gnawing on her lip, she worried over his statement.

"Ray?"

The sound of Bucky's voice shook her out of her reverie.

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah Buck. Just lost in thought. What can l do for y'all?"

"I'm going to head off, did you want me to swing by and pick you up later?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm dropping the girls off at 7 so any time after that is good."

Bucky frowned as he took in her worried look. He knew something was worrying her, he didn't think she was worried about Highway 65. Things had started to pick up since they signed Markus and they had signed some young artists recently. He didn't think it was Deacon, she seemed too calm for that. He had certainly been through the ups and downs of her relationship with Deacon. He had always known that they would finally figure it out and end up back in each other lives. Even while she was engaged to Luke, Bucky had known that Rayna wasn't completely committed to Luke. She would have argued otherwise, but Bucky knew her capacity for love, he had seen her with Deacon and what she had with Luke paled in comparison. He had offered his strength to her as she struggled with the pressure of a high profiled relationship while appeasing Luke by pushing Deacon away. He was saddened to see her retreat on herself the further away Deacon got from her. He knew her well enough to know that she needed to figure out what made her happy herself. She would have denied everything if he had mentioned anything. Since her and Deacon had become a couple again, he had never seen her happier. Something was definitely worrying her, but he doubted it was anything to do with Deacon.

"Is everything okay Ray?"

Her frown deepened slightly as she contemplated his question.

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind."

"Is everything okay with Deacon and the girls?"

Rayna smiled at her manager. He was loyal to a fault. Over the years he had been not only a brilliant manager for her career but he had also become a true friend to her. He might not have always agreed with her decisions but he was always in her corner.

"Ye Buck, they are all great. It's nothing to worry about, I'm just reading too much into something. I'm going to finish this off and head off to pick the girls up. I'll see you at the house at 7."

Bucky nodded and gave her a concerned smile before heading back to his office.

* * *

 **I promise the next chapter won't take so long to be posted**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, a bit of a longer chapter this time. But hopefully worth the read as it adds some background, l feel, towards Markus' actions during Season 4. Hopefully l will be finished this story by the time Season 5 begins, but who knows. Season 4 definitely had some plot holes that need examining! Anyway enjoy, more to come soon.**

* * *

Markus nodded at the security guard on the door as he entered the establishment. He was surprised to see security on the door. From what he had heard tonight, he thought The Beverley was a low grade dive bar on the edge of what was considered a sketchy part of Nashville. It was located in an area of Nashville he had never been too. After he had left the offices of Highway 65, he had gravitated to Lower Broadway to kick off the celebrations. Luckily Nashville was a town that was never short of a bar that would cater for a celebration. Nor was it a town where you would be lonely for long. Markus had been in his element, surrounded by band members and fans. As he asked around about Deacon and his bar, everyone had told him that up until about two months ago it was a place where you would go to drown your sorrows. It wasn't a place where you celebrated life, rather it was a place you went to escape your life. He did learn that Deacon's business partner was a former artist in the Country Music industry, however due to his addictions he had burned those bridges years ago. No wonder Rayna was reluctant to support Deacon in this endeavour.

He had tried to avoid thinking about Rayna all afternoon. However once his thoughts had turned towards Rayna, Markus couldn't stop thinking about her. Even when surrounded by some enthusiastic fans, his thoughts kept returning to her. He could picture her sitting there all alone, surrounded by low life's who had given up the will to live, all the while forced to listen amateur hour. The more Markus thought about it, the more he became convinced he needed to go there and save her from this horrendous situation. An afternoon spent drinking had just flamed his yearning for Rayna. He knew that things were strained between herself and Deacon, evident by her confiding with him and her less than enthusiastic response regarding going tonight.

* * *

Markus grabbed a drink and headed to a darkened corner of the bar, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He looked around at the crowd, once again surprised by not only the number of people here but the cross section of the music industry present. Nodding at a few people he recognised, he took a swig of his beer as he tried to locate Rayna. Sinking back further into the shadows, his eyes bounced from face to face trying to locate the one person who he desperately wanted to see tonight.

Straining his neck, he caught a glimpse her as she chatted to Bucky. The crowd thinned out allowing him to see that they were both engrossed in a conversation oblivious to the noise surrounding them. Markus could see that she had been home and changed. She always looked good to him but tonight she looked exceptional good. She was wearing a smoky grey sheer top, teamed with a black skirt that finished mid-thigh showing off her incredibly long legs. His eyes caressed over her, devouring her from her cowboy boots to the beach waves of her hair. She really was a beautiful woman who deserved to be treated as such. Downing the rest of his beer, he considered what he knew about her relationship with Deacon. He knew people considered them basically married but they hadn't seen the sadness in her eyes as she described the issue with her eldest child nor the annoyance about tonight. He had never meet Deacon in person, but from what he had read in the tabloids he seemed like a man who did not deserve to be on the arm of Rayna Jaymes. He seemed quick to anger and from what little he gathered early tonight, had always been possessive about Rayna, even while she was married to another man. Sipping his beer, Markus watched Rayna and wondered why she stayed with a man like that. She clearly was a stunning woman, who was independent as hell, surely she could do better than an alcoholic guitar player. Picking at the label on his bottle, Markus reluctantly admitted that while he was convinced Deacon didn't have the qualities that Rayna deserved, the man certainly did have superior song writing skills. Maybe that is why Rayna kept him in her life all these years. Looking back over at Rayna, he smiled to himself as he thought, "She certainly was a mystery." One he was looking forward to solving.

* * *

"Hey Markus, what the hell are you doing this side of town?"

Laughing, Markus embraced Tom while exclaiming that he thought it was time to see how the other side lived. Nodding at a nearby waitress, Markus ordered a couple more beers for them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rayna as she chatted to some industry people. Markus tried to focus on the conversation with Tom while at the same time waiting for a moment to get Rayna alone.

"So seriously dude, what brings you here? This isn't your usual venue of choice?"

Markus' eyes flicked in the direction of Rayna,

"Um, you know. People have been talking about this place, thought it was time to check it out."

Tom smiled a knowing smile at him. He had seen who had captured his friend's attention.

"Don't even go there, man. Many have tried and failed."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Markus, you could have your pick of women why would you even think about her?"

When Boulevard had first hit it big, Tom was one of the session players they would call upon when Terry, their lead guitarist would get carried away with the good life. Markus hadn't seen him since Terry had gotten clean. He had heard that he had moved away from LA but had lost track of his movements. He should have known that he would gravitate to Nashville, after all a good country song needed a strong guitar rift.

* * *

Smiling at his friend, Markus couldn't help but look over in Rayna's direction again. His eyes narrowed as they tracked, whom he assumed was Deacon, approach Rayna. Markus could sense rather than see Tom taking in the scene in front of them. They both watched as Deacon acknowledge the rest of the group Rayna was in, before wrapping an arm around the side of her waist and drawing her in into him and kissing her cheek. Rayna gave him a small smile before returning her attention to the rest of the group. Deacon also turned his attention to those in the circle of people in front of them. Markus smiled as he noticed that Rayna and Deacon barely acknowledged each other let alone talked to one another.

Raising his eyebrow in Tom's direction, he wordlessly stated his case. Tom shook his head as he rolled his eyes at his friend. He knew that his friend had no chance with Rayna Jaymes. Regardless of what they just witnessed, he knew that Rayna and Deacon were devoted to each other. He had been in the country music industry long enough to hear all the stories about them. He had even seen it first hand when he was lucky enough to be in the opening act for Rayna one tour. Even though Rayna had been married at the time, everyone was aware of the tension between her and Deacon, on and off the stage. Tom knew there had always been rumours about just how friendly they were off stage, though he seriously doubted that Rayna had ever cheated on her husband. This was the same woman who had been loyal to a struggling record label and stuck by her husband when his business deal had blown up. Taking a sip of his drink, he watched his friend as he focused on the couple in front of him. He knew it was no use warning him off. He had known Markus long enough to know once he got an idea in his head there was no talking him out of it.

They both watched as Deacon leaned over said something to Rayna before heading up on stage. Deacon hadn't even made it to the stage before Rayna, with a frown on her face, had turned to talk to their friends. Rayna didn't even acknowledge Deacon's presence on stage, maintaining a constant conversation the entire time he performed. The only time she looked in his direction was after he had finished performing. Turning towards the stage she had given him a strained smile while applauding his performance. Laughing at something her companions said, Rayna turned her back on Deacon again as he introduced the next act.

* * *

Markus turned to his friend and raised his eyebrows at the behaviour of Rayna. Shouting over the noise of the band playing, Markus said

"See. That is why I'm here tonight."

Shaking his head at his friend, he mouthed

"Good luck" all the while thinking he was going to need it.

"Oh my god, Markus Keen. We are such huge fans"

Tearing his eyes away from tracking every move Rayna made, Markus focused on the ladies in front of him. Smiling widely at them, he welcomed their acclamations. He never got sick of fans gushing over him, if he was being honest it was one of the reason why he went into the entertainment industry. He loved being the centre of attention, even as a kid he would demand all eyes be on him. Putting an arm around both of the fans, he smiled towards the camera as Tom took a photo for them. One of the perks of being in a popular band was the abundance of fans who were eager for your attention. He had missed that since being in Nashville, where he was treated as a no one since he was an outsider to the country music scene. Markus nodded in agreement to what one of the women was telling him, while discreetly watching Rayna as she moved across the room. Even from his sheltered corner of the bar, he could see Rayna lighting up the room, the jubilant way she interacted with everyone she met. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was having fun tonight.

Rayna slowly made her way across the front of the stage, stopping every now and then to talk to people. Markus watched as she kissed Bucky on the cheek and gestured to the entrance. His eyes tracked her as she weaved between groups of people, stopping occasionally to talk to them. Looking back towards Deacon, Markus noticed him standing slightly off stage talking to a young blonde. He was laughing at something she was saying while she was slapping his chest. Markus raised his eyebrows at Tom and gestured towards Deacon. Tom frowned at the scene he was witnessing. It didn't track with everything he knew about Deacon and it certainly didn't match up with what he knew about his relationship with Rayna. Markus' eyes flicked between Rayna and Deacon as he tried to read their body language. Rayna had her back to Deacon, unable to see him laughing with the mysterious blonde woman. She was chatting with Pam and others from various music venues in Nashville. Markus took a step towards her, wanting to go to her side and lend his support. He knew it was just a matter of time before she turned around and saw Deacon flirting. He wondered if she already suspected something and that is why she had be reluctant to attend tonight. Tom's hand on his arm, halted any progression towards Rayna.

"Careful Markus. You don't want to get caught in the middle of something. I mean we have no idea what is going on between them. It might be nothing."

Shaking his friend's hand off him, Markus turned to face him.

"I don't need to wait I can see what is going on. You saw yourself."

Markus gestured towards Deacon. Collectively their eyes widened as they watched Deacon wrap his arms around the blonde female, hugging her tightly to him and kissed her forehead. They were both stunned with what they had just witnessed. Not sure what shocked them more, the actual behaviour or the fact that Deacon was so open about it. Wordlessly Markus moved away from Tom, making his way towards Rayna. His progress was slowed as the crowd surged around him, pushing him towards the stage where a popular local band had started their set. Markus frantically tried to see over their heads, trying to spot Rayna. Pushing back against the crowd he struggled to get to a clearing among the thronging crowd.

* * *

From his vantage spot, Markus looked around for Rayna. Turning around he searched faces trying to find her. Turning towards the side of the stage he saw that Deacon had also disappeared, as had the blonde woman. With a determined look on his face, Markus began pushing through the crowd heading towards the spot he last saw Rayna. Thinking to himself, she couldn't have gone far. Even if she had left he would be able to call her and make sure she was okay.

"Markus?"

Turning towards the voice, Markus slowed his push through the crowd. Markus was surprised to see Bucky in front of him, he had momentarily forgotten that Rayna's manager and business partner was here tonight. Looking back over his shoulder, he strained to see if he could spot Rayna, before turning back to Bucky.

"Hey Bucky, what brings you here tonight?"

"Just checking out some of the acts. Deacon had recommended some, so Rayna thought it was worth checking out. What about you?"

Shrugging, Markus said,

"Thought it was time to check it out, Rayna mentioned that they get some good acts here."

"Ye, Deacon and Frankie have done wonders here."

Nodding in agreement, Markus and Bucky stood in silence as they listened to the band playing. Markus was eager to begin searching for Rayna again, but didn't want to be rude to Bucky. After all he was a senior member of his record company.

Shouting over the music, Markus asked

"Um, did you see where Rayna went?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you saw where Rayna went?"

"Yeah, she said that she needed to make a call. She probably went to find a quiet spot. Did you need to see her for something?"

"No, not really. Just wanted to say hi. "

"Don't think she will be long. Think she was heading back to use Deacon's office."

Nodding at Bucky's statement, Markus turned to watch the performance on the stage. He was distracted from the rest of the performance, when Deacon's mysterious blonde approached Bucky.

"Markus, I don't think you have met Scarlett. She is one half of The Exes, who have recently signed with Highway 65."

Markus was stunned as he was introduced to Scarlett. He couldn't believe that Deacon would cheat on Rayna, not only with someone so young but with someone who Rayna worked with. Watching Scarlett with Bucky, Markus could tell she was passionate about her craft while being just as humble about her talent. Shaking his head, it made no sense to him. Scarlett didn't seem like a woman who would use any means possible to get ahead in the industry. Markus had met plenty of them and Scarlett definitely did not behave like any of them. But he also couldn't deny what he had seen earlier.

Markus politely listened as Scarlett and Bucky talked about some of the earlier acts he had missed, all the while wondering how long Rayna was going to be. He needed to get to her before Deacon. She had a right to know that the man she claimed to love was cheating on her, with a woman half his age.

"Excuse me Bucky, think l will go see if l can find Rayna. Just remembered that l needed to tell her something."

"Sure, try Deacon's office over there on the side. That was where she said she was heading."

Markus nodded and said, "Scarlett, I will no doubt see you around Highway 65."

Turning towards the office, Markus pushed his way through the crowd slowly making his way towards Rayna and the truth she deserved to know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Currently working on the next couple of chapters, but thought l shouldn't make you wait till l finished them... that would be cruel! Thanks for the lovely reviews, always good to know people are still reading and enjoying.**

* * *

Rayna gasped in surprise as she pulled open the door to the office. She wasn't expecting to see anyone standing there. His laughter at her shock lit his blue eyes up. Frowning at him, Rayna attempted to look annoyed at him while trying to smoother the smile that threatened to break out.

"Hey"

"Hey, I've been looking for you?"

"Have you now! What for?"

"Hmmmm, ummm I needed to tell you something?"

Leaning against the door frame, Rayna smiled as she looked at the man in front of her. He had taken a similar stance opposite her, his arms crossed in front of him as he attempted to control the need to take her in his arms.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Rayna was amused by his restlessness. Smiling as one of the staff members walked passed, her eyes flicked back to him wordlessly questioning him.

"Maybe we should go into the office?"

Raising an eyebrow at that suggestion, Rayna gave a crocked smile before answering.

"I'm surprised you could drag yourself away from your fans long enough to find me!"

Giving her a fake laugh, he leaned in towards her while whispering,

"What l have to tell you is important."

Shifting off the door frame, Rayna moved slightly backwards, away from the imposing figure in front of her. His eyes danced with mischief as he watched her try to distance herself from him. Taking a step towards her, he invaded her personal space again. Leaning in once again, his lips caress her hair as he asks,

"Don't you want to know what l have to tell you?"

Shaking her head slightly, her hand pushes back against his chest as her blue eyes widen in disbelief. She could feel the warmth of his skin against her palm as he pushed against her. Taking another step towards her, he forced her to take another step backward. Her breathing increased as she felt herself being manoeuvred back into the office. Flicking her eyes up to his, her breath caught in her throat at the look on his face. From over his shoulder, she can see the door sliding shut. Her mouth opens to say something but no noise comes out. Unable to tear her eyes off him, she allowed him to direct her movement. She gasped in shock as she felt the door against her back. The solidness of the door broke through the hold he had on her.

"Won't you be missed out there?" she softly asked.

She was glad to hear that her voice didn't betray the array of emotions she was feeling. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and was surprised he couldn't hear it.

He smiled at her and shook his head at her question.

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips, as he exclaimed

"I'm right where l want to be."

Rayna couldn't control the shiver that shuddered through her body. Her eyes danced over his face, trying to gauge his next move. He had pinned her against the door, with his arms either side of her head. Her hand was against his chest but it was proving useless at stopping his advances.

Trying to distract him and give herself some breathing space, Rayna takes a deep breath and asks,

"Your fans will be looking for you. You can't just disappear like that."

Smiling at her discomfort, he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Rayna, don't worry about them."

"But…"

"Did l ever tell you about the girl who has stolen my heart?"

Shaking her head, Rayna held her breath as he leaned closer to her.

"Though don't think l deserve her."

"Why?" Rayna breathlessly asks.

"She is out of my league. She is from some hootie tootie rich family, a real country club belle. What would she want with me?"

Biting her lip to stop the smile from escaping, Rayna's eyes traced his lips before looking in his eyes and seeing the laughter dancing there.

"Maybe she is bored with all those rich boys and is looking for that diamond in the rough from the wrong side of town." Leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "Maybe she likes bad boys."

His lips crushed against hers, preventing any further conversation. Rayna couldn't help moaning at the feel of his warm lips against hers. Losing herself in the taste of him, her fingers wrapped around the short hair at the nape of his neck pulling him closer to her. His lips were a delicious weight against hers as the kiss deepened. His hands spread over her hips, pulling her flush against him while she wrapped her arms around his neck wanting to sink into him.

Breaking the kiss, they gasped as they struggled to catch their breath. Running his fingers over her swollen lips, his breath is laboured as he is dazzled once again with her beauty. Kissing his fingers as they caress her lips, Rayna's fingers trace over the contours of his face. Gently she trails over the lines at the corner of his eyes that appear when he laughs, along the frown lines of his forehead and down along his strong nose to trace his lips.

"I'll have you know, I am not a country club belle!"

The laugh that erupted from him, filled her with joy. It was a sound she hadn't heard often enough recently.

Whispering in his ear, "And you know l like to be bad!"

"Oh I know firsthand just how bad you can be Ray"

Playfully slapping his chest, Rayna tried to look offended but the man in front of her knew her too well.

"Well, I never heard you complaining Deacon"

"I would never"


	18. Chapter 18

***** Warning Adult situations*** Please skip this chapter, if you don't like reading such things. Those that do, read and enjoy.**

 **Please note this chapter picks up directly from the previous chapter. You will not be missing any plot development if you skip to the next chapter.**

* * *

Rayna cut his response off as she kissed him silent. Deacon could feel her smile against his lips as she kissed him. Tangling his fists in her hair, he pulled her closer into him while pressing her against the door. He counted his blessing knowing that he had this wonderful woman, not only in his life, but in his arms. His tongue duelled with hers, as they both moaned at the sensation. He could taste the lingering essence of the wine she had drank earlier in the evening. The taste of her mouth was more intoxicating than any alcohol he had ever drank and twice as addictive. Now that he finally had her back in his life, he was never go to give her up again. He would do anything for her, she was his moon and stars. He had seen what his life was like without her in it and he was terrified of trying to exist without her again. Tightening his hold on her, his hands trailed down her back. Cupping her butt cheek, he lifted her slightly giving himself more access to her delicious mouth.

Rayna groaned at the feel of his strong hands on her body. Wrapping one of her legs around his leg, she pulled him firmer against her. Her hands cupped the side of his head while her thumbs caressed his cheeks. His tongue massaged hers, eliciting soft whimpers from her. All those years with Teddy had made her forget how it felt to be kissed so passionately by someone you loved deeply. Deacon could always make her forget everything but his kiss. The taste of him on her tongue sent a rush of warmth through her, pulling herself tight against him she growled deep within her throat.

Desperate for breath they break their kiss, though their fingers continued to stroke each other's face. Their eyes are dark with desire as their warm breath teases their kiss swollen lips. Kissing his way along her jaw, Deacon's lips softly capture hers again. The gentle weight of his lips, peppering tender kisses on hers is almost enough to make her weep. The stubble of his jaw sends tingles through her as her fingers scrap over it. Dropping her hands down to his chest, she pushes against him and slowly moves them away from the door. Her hands scramble to find the bottom of his t-shirt. Sighing in relief as her fingers encounter the warmth of his skin, Rayna snakes her hands up under his shirt.

Groaning at the feel of her hands on his chest, Deacon walks them slowly towards the battered couch gracing the corner of the office. His fingers make short work of the buttons of her shirt. Pushing it off her shoulders, his lips feasted on the newly exposed skin. Spinning her around Deacon pulled her onto his lap as he fell back onto the couch. Rayna laughed at their ungraceful landing onto the couch. Looking down at his face, Rayna is struck by how lucky she is to have him back in her life. Knowing that he loved her so deeply that he lived on hope and the essence of friendship all those years. Tears welled in her eyes, as her fingers traced the face she loved beyond belief. This was the face she wanted to see when she went to sleep and the first thing she saw every morning.

"Hey, Ray?"

His voice, full of concern, matched the worry reflected in his blue eyes.

Rayna gave him a smile, indicating she was ok before reassuring him with a kiss. Moaning deeply, Rayna welcomed the feel of her chest pressed firmly against him. Flinging her shirt off, she wrapped her arms back around him, pulling them snug against each other. Deacon's hands cupped her shoulder blades as their kiss deepened. Rayna's hips rocked slowly against him, slowly building the tension in them both. Their ragged breath broke the silence of the room. Deacon kissed along her collar bone, nipping gently at her skin. The feel of his stubbled jaw and his teeth on her skin, caused Rayna to groan loudly. Leaning back, she braced herself against his thighs as Deacon kissed his way down to her breasts. His mouth sucked on one of her nipples through the satin of her bra, while one hand massaged her other breast. Her hips pushed down against the solidness of him trapped beneath the denim of his jeans. Biting down on her erect nipple, Deacon chuckled at the scream of wanting Rayna uttered. Switching to the other breast, he proceeded to torture her with exquisite delight. Flinging her head back, she panted as Deacon's ministrations bought her close to ecstasy. Slipping an arm around her back, Deacon added support to her shaky arms. Pulling herself upright, Rayna frantically pulled his t-shirt off him. Cupping his face with both of her hands, she kisses him deeply. They both groan as they revel in the feel of being skin to skin, as their hips gyrate against each other. Squeezing her thighs around his hips, Rayna slams herself against his hardness. Wanting more but unwilling to break their kiss, Rayna growls in frustration.

Deacon's hands squeeze her buttocks, pulling her against him. Slipping his fingers beneath the satin of her underwear he cups the twin globes of creamy skin, encouraging the grinding of her hips. Her warm breath against his ear, is intercepted with breathless moans of his name. Trailing his hands over the satin expanse of her thighs, his fingers lovingly skim over her sensitive inner thighs. Rayna gasped at the feel of his hands so close to where she wanted them the most. Lacing her fingers behind his head she dips her head to kiss him, while settling her hips firmly on the solidness of him. Deacon moans into her mouth at the feel of her weight against him, thrusting his hip up against her he is rewarded with a muffled whimper.

Unable to restrain herself, Rayna's hip gyrate of their own accord against him again. Her lips devour his, eliciting mutual groans of pleasure as their hips dance against each other attempting to find a release. Deacon palms the skin of her inner thighs, his fingers dancing softly over her entrance. Whimpering his name, Rayna grounds herself against his fingers. Her voice, dripping with want, begs for him to continue. Deacon's lips release hers and travels along her jaw. Flicking her hair off her face, Rayna twists her fingers in his hair as he sucks on the skin at the back of her neck. Licking the sweat off her neck, Deacon kisses the red mark he left marking his territory. Working his way down her neck, he alternates between gentle kisses and playful nips on her skin. The feel of his lips worshipping her and the teasing of his fingers over her sensitive nub is making it hard for her to breathe. The familiar tingle commences in her toes, as the warm flush rushes through her body. Deacon bites down on her erect nipple, causing her to scream in delight.

Wanting to get as close as possible to him, Rayna fumbles with the buckle of his belt. Cursing under her breath, she abandons her attempt and slams herself against him. Wanting the release that is threatening on the horizon, she implores Deacon to give it to her. Her hips are moving uncontrollably against him, undulating and retreating before grinding against him. Deacon growls around her captive breast at the feel of her against him. His hands grip her thighs as she rises, only to spread her thighs further apart as she descends again, positioning her overly sensitive bundle of nerves on a collision course with his trapped hardness. Moaning loudly at the sensations running through her, Rayna flings her head back as Deacon once again grips her thighs pulling them wider. Her hands brace her against his chest as the both groan at the feelings building within them. Clasping her thighs tightly, Deacon slightly tips her backwards while pushing her thighs apart. She is no longer in control of her body, imploring his name loudly all Rayna is conscious of is the need for her release. She can feel it building in her, can taste the exquisite moment where everything fades to black while being painted with the most vibrant colours ever. Deacon has always been the only one who can deliver such a wonderfully violent reaction out of her. Like a drug addict she needs this release, she craves it.

From the depth of her consciousness, Rayna is aware of a noise coming from outside the room. Stilling her movements slightly, her eyes meet Deacon's as they both try to silence their breathing. Holding her breathe she waits as she listens for the noise again. They both turn their heads slowly towards the noise. Flicking her eyes at him, she silently asks if he hears it as well. Resting his head against her forehead, Deacon curses at the knocking on the door. Pulling back, his eyes beg her to ignore the noise, convinced that they will soon leave when no one answers. Slowly grinding himself against her, Deacon encourages her to return her attention back to them. Kissing him, Rayna smiles against his lips as his hands squeeze her waist in thanks. A louder knock, followed by a voice imploring her name elicits curses from them both.

* * *

"Rayna? Rayna?"

"Oh for god's sake" Rayna's voice betraying her level of frustration at the owner of the voice.

Detangling herself off his lap, Rayna begins looking around for her clothing,

Pushing her skirt back down from where it had risen onto her waist, Rayna hisses at Deacon, "Can you answer the door?"

Deacon looked up at her from his position on the couch. Holding his head in his hands, he was trying to control both his anger and subdue his passion.

"Um, unless you want me to either punch them or horrify them probably not a good idea Ray"

Slipping her arms into her shirt, Rayna halted her movements to frown at Deacon.

"What?"

Standing up, Deacon directed his eyes downwards towards his crotch. Arching an eyebrow at her, he wordlessly explained his dilemma.

Rayna mouthed "Oh" before walking towards the door on shaking legs. Smoothing her hands over her hair, she prayed that her appearance wouldn't give away what was interrupted.

Cracking open the door, she pasted her 'stage smile' on as she greeted the door knocker.

"Markus, what a surprise."


	19. Chapter 19

**Can't believe we only have just over a week until we have season 5...there goes my idea of having finished my take on season 4 before season 5 begins. Oh well, its still fun filling in the blanks (and lets face it there were more than a few holes in the plot lines of season 4). Anyway enjoy and hopefully chapter 20 won't be too far behind**.

 _**** This chapter picks up directly after chapter 18._

* * *

"Are you okay Rayna"

"I'm fine" she stated through gritted teeth. She didn't have the patience to pamper his ego tonight. Swallowing down her anger she staked her way back into the throngs of the bar.

"What did you want to tell me Markus?" Rayna yelled over the music as she turned towards Markus.

"Um, maybe we should go somewhere private. I don't think this is something you want to hear about here."

Sighing, "Fine. I think I'm going to head home anyway, why don't we head outside where its quieter."

Pushing her way through the crowd, Rayna forced her way through a little bit more forcibly than was polite. At this stage, she didn't care, she was angry and frustrated and wasn't feeling overly charitable towards anyone, especially Markus. She could feel him hovering behind her as she waited for a large group of people to move pass them.

Pushing against the door, Rayna burst out into the fresh air, inhaling a deep breath she willed herself to calm down. Her whole body was tingling and she could still feel Deacon's hands on her. Her tongue darted out and licked her lip. Biting down on her bottom lip, she smothered the moan bubbling up, she could still taste Deacon on her tongue. Smoothing her hands down over her skirt, she balled her hands in the material as she willed the flush threatening to engulf her body away.

"Are you sure you are alright Rayna?"

"YES" Rayna snapped back before softening her tone, "Yes, I'm fine. I just need a moment that's all."

Walking away from the man hovering behind her, she drew in more deep breaths. Her body was on hyper alert thanks to Deacon however her mind was struggling to swim through her raging desire, so that she could deal with whatever emergency Markus had.

Markus stood rooted to the spot as he watched Rayna storm away from him. Sensing that she needed some space, he moved away from the entrance into a more secluded area off to the side of the entrance. Leaning against the wall Markus watched as Rayna walked in tight circles, attempting to work some of her emotions off.

Turning back towards Markus, Rayna walked slowly towards him. He watched as she headed back towards him, sensing that her mood had changed. Even though she claimed she was fine, he knew that she wasn't. Something had happened tonight that had caused her current mood. Grimacing to himself, he knew that what he had to say wouldn't improve her mood. But he owed it to her to tell her what he had seen tonight. He still found it hard to believe that Deacon had behaved in that manner, especially when he knew that Rayna had come along tonight at his request.

Markus knew what everyone had told him about their relationship, but from what he had seen, it didn't seem as strong as he had been led to believe. Thinking back over the last couple of months, he knew he hadn't imagined the deepening relationship between himself and Rayna. It was reassuring to him that their relationship had developed into friendship, with a potential of something greater. He knew that Rayna would be devastated by Deacon's deception. Thankfully she knew that she could depend on him to help her through. After all she had confided in him about Maddie's desire to enter the industry. He knew that she was protective about her private life and that she wouldn't have turned to him in her time of need unless she trusted him and felt something for him.

Rayna wrapped her arms around her middle struggling to centre herself. Her unreleased tension was causing her to be irritable. Rubbing her hands over her bare arms, her mind flashed back to Deacon's warm hands teasingly caressing her skin. Clenching her teeth, she willed her mind back towards the man in front of her forcing her bubbling desires down. Smiling weakly at the man standing in front of her, she could feel the flames of annoyance growing in her, overwhelming the last of her dying embers of desire.

"What was so important Markus?" Rayna asked, not bothering to hide her frustrated tone.

"Umm, well you know Ray I love working with you and you know that l see us as more as friends than artist and producer, right?"

"Hmm, right?" Rayna answered hesitantly unsure where this conversation was leading.

"So, um, l think it's only fair that I'm honest with you. Ummmm…."

Frowning slightly at him, Rayna watched as he paced in front of her. She could sense that he was struggling to tell her something.

"Ray…"

"Ohhhh Markus, sorry, give me a minute."

Not waiting for his reply, Rayna raced past him. Turning around Markus watched as Rayna rushed towards Scarlett. His eyes widened as she hugged the young woman. He felt sick as he watched them chatting to each other. They both seemed so comfortable with each other. He knew that what he had to tell Rayna about Deacon and Scarlett would devastate her but she had the right to know what he had seen.

Markus gave Rayna a small smile as she walked back towards him. He knew he couldn't delay any longer. He had to tell her that Deacon had potentially cheated on her with one of her artist.

"Sorry about that. I just remembered that Deacon asked me to invite Scarlett over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Deacon asked you?" Markus squeaked.

Frowning at Markus, Rayna nodded.

"Ye. Why?"

"Um, oh geez. Umm, how well do you know Scarlett?"

"Why? I've known her pretty much her entire life. She's Deacon's niece….why?"

"Deacon is her uncle?"

"Um, yeah. Why? What's going on Markus?"

"Nothing…nothing Ray" Markus stammered "I…. I just wanted to tell you that I'm unsure about one of the tracks on the album."

Rayna gave him a quizzable look. He was acting bizarrely. Sighing internally, it shouldn't surprise her. Markus was prone to being a drama queen, blowing things out of proportion. The entire cloak and dagger act from tonight wasn't that out of character, though even she did think it was a bit of an overkill to just tell her about his concerns relating to the album. Rubbing her forehead, she didn't have the patience to deal with this tonight. All she wanted to do was go home and wrap herself around Deacon and forget about Markus and the outside world.

"Markus its late and I'm tired, you dragged me out here just to tell me that?" The tone in her voice expressed her disappointment towards the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry Ray" Markus says as he grabs her hand. His eyes plead with her not to be angry with him. His thumb caresses her skin while his blue eyes show the level of hurt his voice expresses. Pulling her hand out of his grip, Rayna ran her hands through her hair while blowing out an exasperated sigh.

"Markus go home and sleep it off. We will talk about this later."

"Rayna I'm so sorry."

"I know you are Markus. Look I'm going to go back and catch a ride with Deacon. Why don't you go home and think it over? Do you really want to change the song list on the album? How about we discuss it Monday?"

Markus nodded at her. He knew he should be embarrassed by his behaviour tonight but he wasn't. He knew he wasn't imagining the feelings between him and Rayna. He suspected that she was just afraid. Afraid to break from what she had always known. Opening his arms and giving her a sheepish look, Markus' eyes pleaded with her to forgive him. Smiling weakly at him Rayna allowed him to hug her goodbye.

Turning his head to the side, Markus whispered in her ear, "Night Ray" before kissing her cheek.

Pulling back out of his embrace, Rayna gave him one last smile before walking back into the bar.

Markus smiled as he watched her walk away. There was no denying the chemistry between them. He knew that she must have felt it. His body was still humming from that brief embrace. His lips were tingling from kissing her cheek. He sauntered over to the waiting taxi, whistling to himself thinking it was just a matter of time before her claimed Rayna as his own.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for your words on encouragement, I appreciate it. Sorry about the mega long wait between chapters, the combination of Christmas, Uni work and a cross country move didn't help with the creative juices! Hopefully the next chapters won't have such a long wait!**

* * *

Rayna mentally counted to ten as she struggled to get her frustration under control. This was the fifth song that Markus had rejected. They were fast running out of options and her patience was also wearing thin.

"Rayna I'm just not feeling it. It has to be perfect …you know that. You know how important this album is to me, I can't just put any song on it."

Taking a deep breath, Rayna stabbed the intercom button,

"I know Markus. But the last three songs were perfect and we are fast running out of time. We need to get something laid down in the next day, otherwise the album launch will be pushed back and that will look worse than any perceived less than perfect song."

Markus caught Rayna's eye as he tried to silently convey his feelings to her. Rayna raised her eyebrow at his pleading eyes. She didn't know what kind of game he was playing but she refused to let his insecurities about the album threaten her label.

Turning her back on Markus, her face broke into a wide grin at the sight entering the recording booth.

"Hey. Thought you might need this"

Deacon held up a coffee cup from her favourite coffee shop. Rayna's eyes glittered with emotion, the sight of Deacon was a much need balm to her frazzled patience. Sliding her arms around his neck, she rewarded his thoughtfulness with a kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"Knew today was going to be tough, so thought l would pop by to give you some moral support….and much needed caffeine! How's it going?"

"Urgh!" Rayna moaned as banged her head against Deacon's shoulder.

"Remind me again why l thought it was such a brilliant idea to take on this project!"

Rayna could feel the vibrations from his laughter as her arms continued to hold him to her. Smiling against his t-shirt, she reluctantly pulled away. Screwing her mouth up, she muttered

"Hand me that coffee. I need something to keep me sane!"

Deacon kissed the side of her head as he handed her the coffee.

"So, it's not going well then?"

Rolling her eyes at him, Rayna walked over to an arm chair in the booth.

"At this rate, I'll be lucky to get home in time to see Daphne graduate."

Deacon chuckled at her comment, filling the room with laughter and breaking the gloom that had settled in due to the stress of the day. Rayna's eyes sparkled as she watched him, while thinking she really was lucky. Having Deacon in her life smoothed her edges. It was such a cliché to say he completed her, but it honestly felt that way. He filled the space in her that she never knew was missing. Having him completely in her life again, she knew that she would never survive being separated again.

Rayna smiled softly at him as his eyes wordlessly searched her face to assure himself that she was okay. Smiling back at her, Deacon drank in the familiarity of being in a recording studio with her again. They had always been able to cement their feelings for each other through their music. The music they created spoke of the depth of their feelings. Deacon smirked at that thought, no wonder Teddy and Luke had always been threatened by him and Rayna producing music together. Finally, being together after all these years, he felt a degree of solidarity with them both, especially Teddy. Knowing that Rayna was producing music without him created an uneasiness in him. It wasn't that long ago it was him that she spent all her time with in the studio. The combination of the bar and family life had resulted in him barely having time to pick up his guitar. Not that he would trade the time he got to spend doing the mundane jobs that come with being a family man. He gave thanks every day that he not only got to wake up with the love of his life, but he also got to see those beautiful girls grow up.

* * *

They both smiled goofy grins at each other, as they sipped their coffee enjoying the rare quietness. There was rarely a quiet moment in a house of two teenage girls. If Maddie and Daphne weren't yelling at one another, they were making music. Deacon knew that they both wouldn't change it for anything in the world but it was nice spending time with Rayna without the constant noise of reality crashing in on them.

"Hey Rayna, I was thinking…."

They both jump as though they had been caught doing something other than drinking coffee.

"Ahhh, Markus this is…"

"'Freakin' Deacon Claybourne"

Rayna smothered a laugh at the look of shock on Deacon's face as Markus hugged him.

"Oh man, I can't believe it. Freakin Deacon!"

Deacon gives an uncomfortable laugh, embarrassed about the unexpected attention. Rayna's eyes dance with delight seeing someone recognising Deacon in his own right. Markus released Deacon, turning towards Rayna his enthusiasm invading the quiet serenity that had previously had occupied the room.

"This is brilliant. This is long overdue, I have been dying to meet you."

Deacon catches Rayna's eye as he smiles uneasily at Markus' enthusiasm.

"I have an idea here, I was just telling Rayna that none of the songs we have tried are right. What about if your man here has a perfect song to finish our album off, a little country cred?"

"I have never even considered that" Rayna's voice showed her approval of the idea.

Deacon stared at Markus for a moment before answering, "Ahh, probably cause you know, we have different sensibilities"

"Awww come on now, you wrote a bunch of Rayna's songs, which means we obviously have the same taste in some things."

Deacon frown slightly at this, his frown deepened as Markus turned towards Rayna and continued talking.

"I've got to be honest Ray, I mean at this rate we're never gonna make the deadline unless l start hearing something different…"

Deacon didn't hear much else of what he was saying. He was too caught up in the casual use of Rayna' name by Markus. Deacon knew, other than Bucky occasionally using it, he was the only person who called her Ray. Rayna had confessed to him, during the brief period they got back together after her divorce, that she had always corrected Teddy when he tried to call her Ray. That it was too painful hearing someone other than him calling her that. Deacon had always assumed that even that jackass Luke wasn't allowed to call her that. He could feel his anger slowly rising the more he focused on the man in front of him, that this wannabe country singer had just casually assumed it was ok to call her that.

"So why don't you send over some of his demos and if l like one, we can work out arrangements and lay it down tomorrow."

"I think its a great idea, and you have so many demos that have never been cut"

Rayna's gentle squeeze of his arm, broke Deacon out of his thoughts. Her eyes pleaded with him to consider this.

"Let's do this"

Deacon forced a laugh at Markus' excitement. Rayna pasted a smile on her face as she cast a worried look in Deacon's direction.

* * *

It felt so good being back in the studio with Rayna again. Even though they were both performing different roles, they both fell back into the familiarity that comes with being in an environment that was like a second home. While he had been apprehensive about working with Markus, the impromptu session last night had laid aside any doubts he had. Though he was still a tad uneasy about the level of Markus' comfort had with Rayna, he knew how important this album was for her. Markus had proven his musical talent, through his ideas about arrangements and picking up that 'Don't make them like you anymore' would work with a Motown baseline, and there was no denying that the man could sing.

Deacon sat perched on the edge of the couch, sitting behind Rayna. It was a strange experience being essentially removed from the creativity process. Normally it was Rayna who was the one in the recording booth, singing his song. He had sold his songs before, usually to people he respected and knew would do justice to his lyrics.

Chewing his lip, Deacon drummed his fingers in nervousness on the arm of the couch. Rayna gave him an encouraging smile, knowing that he was still a bit apprehensive about Markus doing this song. Like so many of his songs, this was about her. He had written it during one of his stints in rehab, when he was worried that she wouldn't be waiting when he got out. Rayna turned back to the recording booth, as the familiar tune started.

Markus focused his attention on Rayna as she sat in the booth. Nodding slightly in her direction, he smirked slightly as he quickly ran through the lyrics in his mind. He could tell this was a personal song for Deacon, there was no hiding that it was about Rayna. Markus had to admit, that Deacon was one hell of a songwriter. He had managed to capture perfectly everything that epitomised Rayna. Markus adjusted the headphones before turning his gaze to Rayna. As he began to sing the words, he couldn't drag his eyes away from her. He knew that she must feel the connection between them.

Deacon bolted upright,

"That's not the lyric!"

"I know"

"Rayna, that's not the lyrics. What is he trying to pull?"

"Babe, I don't know"

Before Rayna could discuss it further, Deacon had punched the intercom button and was snarling at Markus.

"What are you doing? That isn't the lyric"

Markus pulled his headphones off as his eyes flicked between Rayna and Deacon. He struggled to control the smile that wanted to burst on his face. Even from here, he could tell that they were having a heated exchange. Driving home from their place last night, Markus was convinced even more that things were strained between them. Deacon had been nothing but cordial to him all evening, but there had been an element of coolness towards Rayna from Deacon. Markus had felt sorry for Rayna as she tried to pretend that nothing was wrong but she hadn't fooled him. Things were definitely less than perfect between the couple. Markus slowly made his way towards them, knowing that he had finally succeeded in creating a wide crack in their relationship. Everything inside of him was humming. Ever since he had laid eyes on Rayna Jaymes, he knew he had to have her. Even when people told him that she unattainable, he knew he hadn't been wrong. There was no denying the chemistry between them, he knew he wasn't imagining the attraction between them.

Deacon was pacing as Markus entered the booth, while Rayna was watching him with a concerned look on her face.

"Look man, I'm sorry I didn't mean any offense I thought you would be okay with it."

Shaking his head, Deacon put his hands on his hips as he took a deep breath. Before he could say anything, Rayna jumped in to try and deflate the situation.

"Deacon knows that Markus, it's just that…"

"Look, you can't just change the lyrics to suit yourself. It's going to throw off the whole song."

"No, it doesn't. Look, Ray you know me and you know that my music has too come from a personal place. I just wasn't feeling it before, it wasn't me, it didn't touch me."

Deacon huffs out his disgust as he throws his hands up in the air. Rayna's eyes pleaded with Deacon to show some constraint but his back was already turned away from her.

"Why don't we try it with Deacon's lyrics?" Rayna's voice implored Markus.

"Why? Ray, you know this is the perfect song for us"

Rayna's eyes took in the earnest look on Markus' face, before glancing at Deacon. Her stomach was in churning, but she knew she had to push aside her personal feelings about the song, for the sake of Highway 65. If this album failed, her label would also crash. Chewing on her lip, she contemplated the choice before her.

"Deacon, it's not the whole chorus." Her voice betrayed her reluctance to go with Markus' version.

Shaking his head at her, "that's not the issue Rayna"

"What are you talking about? It's a couple of words"

"You keep telling yourself that Rayna"

"Wait! What? Deacon?"

Deacon had grabbed his jacket and was out the door before she had finished. She started to chase after him when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Her eyes glanced down at the strange hand holding her back from following Deacon. Looking up, Markus was pleading for her understanding.

"Thanks for your support. He will be fine. Let's take it from the top"

Markus rubbed his thumb over her wrist, trying to reassure her that she made the right decision. Rayna blinked blankly at him, she felt numb as she struggled to get her emotions back under control. Her mind kept playing over Deacon's parting words, puzzling out what he meant.

"Ray?"

A tugging on her arm, bought her back into the booth.

"Um, yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why don't we try and get this locked in."

Nodding at her, Markus walked back into the studio. He could barely contain his joy. People had warned him that Deacon had a short fuse, but he would have never had predicted that he could be so volatile. He knew that the divide between Rayna and Deacon was now on tender hooks and that all it would take is one more incident to sever the ties completely and he knew exactly what he needed to do. Placing the headphones on, he turned and smiled widely at Rayna.


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry about the long wait between chapters. All the usual mundane real life things have kept me busy and on top of that Season 5 happened! Think we all know what I'm referring too...I'm still dealing with that! To make up for the delay, you get 3 chapters for the price of 1! Enjoy...and hopefully** **it won't be such a long time to wait for the next chapter :-)**

* * *

Rayna shook her head as she cursed Deacon. It was his fault that she had look like a fool in front of Markus. Markus had looked like she was crazy as she drew the line in the sand.

"Damn you Deacon" Rayna squeezed the steering wheel as she imagined throttling Deacon and his stupid jealously. This was not a new revelation to her, he had always been prone to overreaction whenever he perceived a man getting too close to her. Rayna gave a strangled laugh as she remembered a time when Deacon was suspicious of Luke, turned out he was correct that time. But there was no way he was correct this time. The way Markus looked at her early convinced her that Deacon was allowing his insecurities to cloud his judgment. She knew that he was angry about how things had played out at the studio but she was gobsmacked at the accusation he had thrown at her feet.

 _Two hours earlier:_

Rayna winced as she opened the back door, she could hear Deacon slamming the kitchen cupboard doors. Slowly entering, she tried to catch his eye to gauge the level of his anger but he was too wrapped up in his mood to notice her. Putting her bag on the bench, she leaned against it as she waited for him to acknowledge her. When he had finally run out of stream, he placed his hands down onto the bench and took a deep breath. Turning his head towards her, he gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, did you want to talk about what happened?"

Leaning his hip against the bench, Deacon crossed his arms in front of him and gave her a derisive laugh

"What, you choosing his version over mine?"

"Babe, I didn't choose his version over yours"

Deacon scoffed at this.

"Come on you know what I'm dealing with here, and you know better than most that an artist sometimes has to make adjustments"

"What I know is that he wants to sleep with you!"

Rayna blinked unbelieving at him, before in a stunned voice she asked,

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Ray! All the times he needs you there, all this text back and forth"

"All that…that is work related"

Shaking his head at her, "Don't kid yourself"

Frowning at him, Rayna was puzzled at his attitude. She thought he had liked Markus, well right up to when he had decided to change his lyrics.

"Where is, this coming from?"

"No guy just texts with some woman he doesn't want to sleep with. More to the point some woman he thinks he might have a pretty good shot with sleeping with."

Rayna looked at Deacon in disbelief. She had thought they had moved passed Deacon feeling jealous of any man she worked closely with. Shaking her head at him, Rayna could feel her own anger rising in her. Rayna knew that the Deacon of the past was a jealous man, but she had thought that now that their future was secure he would have moved passed it. She would never have predicted this behaviour from him, especially because he knew how much they had gone through to get to this point. She certainly could understand and expect this type of behaviour from both Teddy and Luke over Deacon, but Deacon knew that there was no one else for her. She would never cheat on him.

"I beg your pardon. "

"He is out of line"

"No, you're out of line"

"He is! I'm just waiting to find out when the hell you're going to tell him that"

Before Rayna could argue with him, he had grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the house. Rayna gave a frustrated scream as she listened to Deacon drive away. Spinning around, her eyes darted across the kitchen bench looking for something to take her rising anger out on. She grabbed an apple and threw it across the room. The thud it made as it hit the wall did little to alleviate her aggravation. Kicking the cabinet door, she viciously tore off some paper towel to clean the mess up. Muttering under her breath, she cursed Deacon and his jealously until she finally ran out of steam. Rubbing her hand over her eyes, she sighed to herself. She knew Deacon was overreacting but she also knew that he wouldn't be able to let this issue go, no matter how misguided his belief was.

The buzzing of her phone ceased any further thought of Deacon and his crazy theory, though her moment of reprieve was short lived. Swearing out loud, she contemplated how her day had suddenly got so bad. Reading the text, she groaned as she realised that she could no longer afford to delay talking to Markus.

"Your man seemed pissed…", rolling her eyes at the understatement of the century. Rayna knew that she needed to go talk to Markus, if for nothing else than to assure Deacon that his jealously was misguided.

Driving over to Markus' Rayna's stomach was in knots. It had been such a long time since she had had to have this conversation with anyone. In fact, the last time she seriously had to sit down and lay her feelings on the line was with Deacon. It was shortly after he had completed rehab for the fifth time, Teddy had threatened to leave her if she took Deacon back in her band. Rayna could still feel the hurt she felt that day knowing that she had to add another lie to the growing list of lies she was telling Deacon. Not only was she withholding the truth about her daughter from him, she was about to give the performance of her life, convincing him that she no longer loved him and that if he wanted back in her band it was purely on a professional basis. She had risked her marriage that day for him. She knew that Teddy was serious about leaving her, but she also knew that she needed Deacon in her life. Not only for herself but she wanted their daughter to at least have her father around, even if neither of them knew of their connection. Rayna smile sadly to herself as she realised that on that day, she had not only convinced the two men in her life to believe the web of lies she spun but she had convinced herself that those earnestly whispered words would protect her.


	22. Chapter 22

**A short chapter that attempts to fill in the blanks from the episode.**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Rayna straightened her shoulders as she gathered her strength. Rayna knew that she and Deacon were unbreakable but she also realised that this level of happiness was new to Deacon, so maybe he was overreacting but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and make sure that Markus was on the same page as her.

Rayna gave Markus a tight smile as he opened the door, that was quickly replaced by a slight frown at the sight of him in a bathrobe,

"Hey"

"Hey, I just got out of the shower"

"I can see that"

"Want to come in?"

As he stepped back to let her pass, Rayna noticed that he had two glasses of scotch in his hand. Clearly, he was expecting company, she just hoped that this elaborate scene wasn't for her benefit. She felt uncomfortable standing in his hotel room knowing the conversation she was about to have. Her eyes warily watched him as he put the glasses down, he clearly wasn't bothered by the fact that he was wearing nothing but a thin bathrobe.

"Deacon kind of freaked out today, didn't he? Would have thought after so many years in the business he'd be a little more professional."

"Well… that's what l want to talk to you about. Wanted to clarify a few things since we've been working so closely together."

"Yeh, of course"

"I just wanted to make sure there hasn't been any confusion about our relationship or I haven't lead you to believe…cause you know Deacon is my guy and I love working with you and collaborating with you as producer and label head…"

"Rayna, Rayna…you thought I thought…"

Markus' eyes roamed over her, taking in her slight discomfort. He could tell this was something she wasn't happy about, Markus was sure if he had to guess Deacon had put her up to this. He smothered the grin that was threatening to escape. The fact that Deacon was jealous gave him hope. Markus knew that there was chemistry between him and Rayna, just as he knew that Rayna and Deacon had problems. He just had to be patient and wait for the perfect opportunity, when Rayna would be ready to admit what was obvious to him.

Shrugging Rayna gave him a lopsided smile. She felt awkward having this talk with him. She could tell that it was not any more comfortable for him either.

"No…no"

"Okay, good no misunderstanding?" Rayna could feel the awkward tension pulsating in the room. Once more she silently cursed Deacon and his insecurity, forcing her to have this conversation with Markus.

"No, no misunderstanding."

Rayna played with her car keys and she sent a pray upwards, praying for the floor to open and swallow her so that she could escape from the look Markus was giving her. He was looking at her with a mixture of sympathy and disbelief that she had even asked the question. Rolling her eyes internally, she wondered if this would put a strain on their working relationship.

"Alright, guess see you tomorrow at the studio? Good work today"

"You too"

"Bye"

Markus smiled as he leaned against the door. Rayna wouldn't have come over here to try and convince him that there was nothing between them unless she had been forced to. No, he was convinced that she had only come over because Deacon had put her up to it. Markus felt his smile growing as he realised that even Deacon had noticed the chemistry between himself and Rayna. Pushing off the door, Markus grabbed the abandoned drinks and made himself comfortable on the bed. Opening his internet browser, he typed in Rayna's and Deacon's names and was immediately rewarded with images of them together. Skimming through the more recent ones, he noted that they seemed to show the strain between them. Deacon seemed to constantly have a scowl on his face, Rayna often had a matching frown. Sipping his drink, Markus was convinced that things were not as merry between the couple as Rayna lead on. He wondered if he had something to do with that. Shrugging he admitted it didn't matter what the cause behind their tension, he knew that by the end of this foray into country music he would not only end up with a brilliant album but he would also end up with the girl.

* * *

The drive home from Markus' had given Rayna some time to not only calm down but to consider Deacon's point of view. She reluctantly admitted to herself that she had added fuel to the fire, dismissing his feelings outright. For so many years she had denied the feelings she had for him, and now that she could openly express her love that she took it for granted that Deacon knew how she felt. The entire time that she was married she had hidden her feelings about Deacon so deeply, and quashed any attempt at intimacy Deacon had shown towards her that it was easy to forget that he wasn't used to having her in his life romantically. For over ten years she had given him such mixed messages about her feelings for him. On stage was the only time she allowed her true feelings to surface, she would flirt along the edge of that line she had drawn. Seducing Deacon into a false hope only to shut him out once things crossed into reality.

She needed him in her life but at the same time to relieve the strain in her marriage she pushed him away. She could see it from his perspective, it was a pull push relationship. She basked in the warmth of his closeness, justifying to anyone who would listen that they were family. Only when Teddy put his foot down would she pull back from Deacon, leaving him stranded in the cold without her to shoulder some of the blame for their closeness.

Pulling into their driveway, she was relieved to see Deacon's truck. She had to fix this between them, assure him that while his assertion about Markus was misguided, he never had to worry about her feeling towards him. Now that they were finally able to be together, she was never going to let him go again. This was it for her. He was her past, present and future. Tossing her bag onto the kitchen bench she followed the tender notes coming from the music room. Now that Deacon lived her, she was amazed how quickly she had gotten used to having music playing at all times of the day. With Teddy, she felt like she had to isolate her music to the appropriate section of the house. Once she had shut the music room door, Teddy had subtly encouraged her to leave it locked away there. He had implied that music played no part in their lives. He never could grasp the idea that music was part of her and forcing her to deny it was never going to end well.


	23. Chapter 23

***** warning this chapter contains adult situations*** please skip if that isn't your cup of tea**

* * *

Leaning in the doorway, Rayna closed her eyes as tender notes from Deacon's guitar caressed her. He always did have a way of using music to say what he wanted when words failed him.

"That sounds nice"

His hands stopped strumming as he watched her slowly enter the room. Rayna could see the hurt in his eyes, and it broke her heart knowing that she had caused it. Sitting down next to him on the couch, she gave him a small smile. The sad smile he gave her caused her breath to hitch in her chest.

"Thanks. Want me to change it. Fix it up a bit?" Beneath the sarcasm, she could detect notes of anger and hurt.

Giving him a lopsided grin, she acknowledged his words but refused to go down that path with him. Grabbing his guitar, she gently placed it on the coffee table before threading her fingers with his. She loved the roughness of his hands, that they told the story of his life. She knew they could be as soft as a feather on her skin as he teased her until she couldn't see straight anymore and at the same time they were strong enough hold her steady whenever she felt insecure.

"Hey, I love you. I've loved you my whole life and I'm going to keep doing that till I die. There is no body that's going to come between us."

When Deacon raised his eyes to her, they were wet with emotion and love. Rayna could feel herself becoming overwhelmed with the love she felt for this man. Cupping the side of his face, her thumb caressed his cheek as they both felt the waves of love crash over them. Kissing her thumb as it grazed over his lips, Deacon closed his eyes willing the tears that wanted to fall, away.

"I'm sorry I got all heated. I just get real jealous, you know. I'm not used to you being all mine yet." Kissing the centre of her palm, Deacon's eyes pleaded with her to understand.

Rayna smiled at the feel of his lips against her palm. Her blue eyes told him how much she loved him. Her fingers burnt his skin as they skimmed over his face and softly traced the whorl of his ear. He could hear the thudding of his heart as he allowed himself to fall into the deep pool that was Rayna's love. He watched as her tongue darted out, moistening her lips as her breathing became shallow. Leaning in to hear her, Deacon could smell the comforting scent of her skin combined with the heady aroma of arousal.

Rayna's voice sounded unnaturally loud to her ears, even though she knew she was whispering, not wanting to break the spell cast over them.

"I talked to Markus and made it very clear to him that Deacon is my man and he better back off!'

The sharp laugh that erupted from Deacon broke the sexually charged tension of the room.

"You said that?"

"Yeah"

"How'd he take that?"

"He acted like I was crazy"

"Well I don't know, he might be right. You do keep choosing me. How smart is that?"

"Not very"

Smiling softly at him, Rayna slowly closed the gap between them. She breathed a sigh of relief as her lips caressed his. Her lips sought to deepen the kiss, but Deacon pulled back slightly. His fingers smoothed the frown line between her eyes, as he laughed silently at her confusion. She could feel his breath on her lips as he confessed,

"Tell you what, he can change any damn lyric he wants. He can change the whole damn song. I got the real prize."

"Oh! You did not just say that to me"

Deacon's eyes twinkled with amusement as he pressed his lips firmly against hers, preventing any further words from being exchanged. Failing backwards, Rayna wrapped her arms around him, holding him snug against her body. Her legs had parted to allow him to be cradle by her. She could feel his heat against her, causing her to rub herself against him. Their collective moan was swallowed by their lips. Rayna had threaded one hand in his hair while the other hand inched itself under his shirt where it was clawing at his back.

Breaking the kiss, Deacon panted against her neck as he frantically tried to catch his breath. His lips sucked gently on her neck before nibbling their way down to her collar bone. Rayna pulled his hair, dragging his lips back up to hers. Her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth as his hands burrowed into her hair. Holding her head steady, his mouth claimed ownership of hers as he sank further into her. Her legs wrapped around his, pulled him closer to her as they let their bodies slowly grind against one another. Rayna growled deep in her throat as her hands scraped over his warm skin. She wanted to feel his naked skin against hers but she was reluctant to release him from the vice like grip her body had on him.

Deacon's lips slowly eased up their ownership of hers as they roamed over the skin of her neck. He could feel her pulse beneath his lips as he kissed the hollow of her neck. His guitar roughed fingers, pushed her head back giving him greater access to her skin. He licked and nipped at her, causing her to knees to squeeze and release his thrusting hips in time with his kisses. His other hand had managed to push her shirt up over her breasts, allowing him to cup her. Her breathing was ragged as he squeezed her breast firmly before releasing it to trace her nipple with his thumb. His hand on her neck prevented her from seeing his eyes, but she knew they would be dark with ownership and desire. The feel of his teeth against the sensitive skin on her collar made her groan. She knew that he had branded her, laying out for all to see that she was his. This primitive display of possessiveness heightened her desire. No one had ever had such command over her as Deacon had. The feminist in her wanted to rally against this caveman behaviour but at the same time she could feel herself rushing towards that exquisite release. They both needed this, to reclaim ownership over one another.

His lips roughly claimed her again as their tongues darted out, dancing and twining together. Their collective sighs and moans echoed through the room as their hands struggled to settle on any one spot. Deacon's hips slammed against her as she breathlessly sighed his name. Everything faded away until all they knew was each other and the feelings building within them. Deacon growled against her lips as he gently bit down on her lower lip. Rayna's fingers pinched his skin, her nails burrowing deep into him, causing him to swear to a higher power. Her hands released their grip on his skin and frantically clawed at his belt. Screaming in frustration, Rayna released his lips to exclaim his name, begging for help with the stubborn buckle. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as the throbbing between her legs demanded release. Grinding herself against his hardness, Deacon sucked a breath through his teeth as he struggled for control.

It never ceased to amaze him the level of attraction between him and Rayna. Their bodies seemed to crave each other, even when they weren't a couple, their bodies demanded the touch of the other. Whether it be an innocent brush of a hand as they walked alongside each other, or a hug that went longer than was allowed. Anytime they had extended periods away from each other, normally whenever they both decided to go their separate way and try to move on from each other, they would always snap back together. The invisible elastic that was straining under the distance between them, snapped tight and they found themselves seeking out the other. During these periods they would unconsciously sit close enough to each other to feel the heat radiating off them. Their tongues, moistening their dry lips in nervousness would dart out remembering the taste of the others skin. Their voices would have a breathlessness to it, as they struggle to keep their emotions contained. Not once during the time Rayna was married did they ever cross that line in the sand, even though they both desperately wanted to. Rather they gained the strength and endurance to keep going through those brief moments when they let their guards down. Letting their eyes tell the other what their lips were forbidden to say. This combined with the small touches allowed them to survive. Though coming off the emotional charged concert stage, they often skated so close to that line that it got blurred. While nothing sexual ever took place, the subtle excuses to touch each other was fraught with electricity. Small things, such as Rayna finding an excuse to grab Deacon's hand would speak of the depth of intimacy they both craved. While the actions would appear to others to be innocent; grabbing his hand to get his attention, or to lead him through the crowd, Rayna would cling to it as long as she could, refusing to let go. Deacon would place his hand low on her back, his fingers often straying across that line, suggesting an intimacy that their circumstances denied them.

Rayna's hand snaked into the fly of his boxer shorts and began caressing him. Deacon threw his head back and growled. The feel of her hand on his inflamed skin was causing spots to dance before his eyes. His hips rocked against her hand as she stretched up, her lips searching for him. He briefly gave in to the intoxicating taste of her lips, but it wasn't enough he wanted more. Releasing her lips with a smacking pop, his lips quickly found her breasts. Sucking the satin enclosed flesh into his mouth, he sucked until her nibbles were taunt before switching to the other. His teeth grazed across the nipples, teasing them until they were so hard it bordered on painful. Rayna's head was tipped back and she was emitting a constant moan. Deacon licked the skin between her breast before tipping his head to the side and biting down on the exposed skin. Rayna screamed his name as her hand tightened its grip on him. Deacon fumbled with the buttons of her jeans, frantically pushing the material down desperate to get to the warmth beneath. His fingers brushed over her sensitive nub, causing Rayna to gasp out his name. They were both so close to the edge that he knew it wouldn't take long before they both exploded. Pushing the material of her underwear to the side, he slid into her. She gave a sigh of relief as her hand cupped his buttocks pulling him violently against her.

Deacon wrapped his arms under her, lifting her torso against his chest, his hands cupping her shoulders as his hips slammed into her. Rayna lifted her legs up higher, her knees pressed against his side changing the angle for them both. She could feel Deacon's hot breath against her ear as his hips grounded against her. Releasing her grip on his butt her hands sought to get traction on his body wanting to feel his skin. Groaning in frustration as his clothing denied her this pleasure, her hands threaded through his hair, her fingers pulling it as she dragged his lips to hers. She moaned deeply against his lips as his hips increased in speed. Their breathing became ragged as their kisses lost their finesse. Their hot breath caressed the others lips as their eyes, darkened with excitement, spoke of their love for each other. Rayna gasped once before exclaiming his name loudly, her whole body tensing before relaxing and taking him deeper into her. Deacon kissed her deeply as he grunted into her mouth, his hips violently slamming against her seeking his own release. With a loud gasp for air, Deacon hoarsely called out her name before collapsing onto her.

* * *

He nudged his nose against her ear, as he struggled to catch his breath. Whispering,

"God… I love you"

Rayna smiled up at the ceiling before turning toward him. Her lips nibbled gently against his,

"You have no idea just how much l love you"

Their lips were still pressed against one another as they both smiled goofy grins at the other. As their breathing returned to normal, they both registered the everyday noises of the house as it invaded their sanctuary. A faint noise made them both open their eyes widely. Disbelief quickly replacing desire. They heard it again, as Rayna turned her head towards the noise. They both identified it at the same time. A look of horror exchanged between them. Frantically Rayna pushed Deacon off her, as they both struggled to straighten their clothes. The sound was getting closer and louder. Rayna's eyes were as large as saucers as she tried to untangle her limbs from Deacon. Bolting up off the couch, she smoothed her hands over her hair before focusing on righting her shirt. Her eyes darted to Deacon, who was jumping up and down as he tried to bring his jeans back up his legs. Watching him hop around, Rayna was suddenly overcome with the silliness of it.

"MOMMMMM"

Her eyes cut to his and they both burst out laughing, moments before their daughters burst into the room.


End file.
